


Brothers' Bond

by DemonicClaymore, FictionDaze, SuperPuppies



Series: The Brothers, Avengers! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asgard, Asgardians - Freeform, Buttsex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Island - Freeform, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Midgardians, Nudity, Oral Sex, Party, Potions, SHIELD, Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury has sent Iron Man, Captain America, and Hawkeye to watch over the Asgardian Prince, Thor, on a private SHIELD island. Thor is under the impression that he's there to get the other men of the Avengers to work better as a team. Of course, this should be done using alcohol and Loki's infamous lust potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Spanking?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for joining me for another 3itR RP-based fanfiction!   
> This time it is the Avengers males on an island with too many chemicals that induce lust and attraction. 
> 
>    
> Me/Ash: Thor Odin’s Son, Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Narrator and Extras  
> FictionDaze: Steve Rogers (Captain America), Loki Odin’s Son  
> SupperPuppies: Tony Stark (Iron Man), Bruce Banner (Hulk)  
> [Click here for some fanart for the fiction done by me.](http://3itroom.tumblr.com/post/48909746589/all-art-by-ash-all-images-above-are-fan-art-ash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America and Iron Man meet Thor on an island expecting to take on a powerful enemy. Instead, they are met with a handsome blond man and an oversized bunker stocked with foods and fun, and neither man is sure they want any part of it.

“My Father, the All Father Odin, has sent me to Midgard in hopes of my returning with a greater understanding of your…” 

Thor continued to explain to Fury why the Asgardian had suddenly appeared in the middle of the Nevada desert. After hours of contending with the god, Fury had determined that Thor had been tossed from his home world after being politely grounded by his King. Thor had mentioned that he had become aggressive after having an argument with Loki.

Fury had no intention of babysitting the loud Norseman. He knew he needed someone competent to keep the potentially dangerous man in check. So, the brilliant commander devised a plan. He would have two of his strongest Avengers keep an eye on him. Besides, he figured that it would be better for Steve and Tony to get used to each other. Things had been a little rough between the two since the Manhattan incident. Fury was hoping that having to take care of this oversized blond warrior would help them both mature.

Hours later, the plan was set into motion. Iron Man and Captain America had received an urgent call from S.H.I.E.L.D. telling them that there was an emergency on a small island that needed their independent help. 

The two heroes emerged on the island and found each other and in the strange company of Thor, alone, with no immediate danger in sight. 

Steve stepped off the private boat that had escorted him to the island and instantly felt his chest burn with frustration. It was immediately apparent that the emergency of the situation was not as dire as he had been led to believe.

“Thor,” Steve said with a casual nod of his head. He was content that his cowl concealed his knitted-brows and obscured his annoyance from the Asgardian man. “What’s the word?”  
The captain wanted to get right to the mission. If Fury thought Thor was needed for the squad, then Steve wouldn’t argue. The time-traveling soldier took a deep breath and tried to relax. The effort was in vain when he saw the obnoxious flash of red and gold touch down on the sand beside him. 

“Stark,” Steve growled under his breath as the show horse landed.

Tony glanced from Thor to Steve and back again. 

“Man of Iron!” It has been too long since our last encounter. I am glad to know you well.”

“Yeah, so why am I awake right now? I’m not seeing a problem.”

Thor puffed out his chest in pride as he looked at his two comrades. He quickly realized that what Fury had said was, in fact, sensible now. “My dear friend, Captain America of Midgard, it is also such a pleasure to see you.” He moved forward. “Please, brothers, let us greet and move towards the halls for feasting.”

Tony tilted his head looking at the bunker then shrugged. Anything to make Eyepatch pay out. He stepped toward Thor overly effeminately and turned back to Steve and outstretched his hand. “Yes, oh Mon ‘captain. Let us feast like gods!”

Blond strands of long silky hair moved around the foreign lord’s shoulders. Thor found himself overwhelmed with joy as the usually tight-assed Tony Stark danced forward. Thor grinned boldly. 

“It is good to see you in such high spirits. Yes,” he turned towards Steve. “Come. Things have already been prepared.”

Steve’s gloved fingers reflexively found the bridge of his nose and he heaved a heavy sigh. “There’s no mission, is there?” 

He watched the theatrical men prance about the sand. It was clear that Tony had no idea what the meeting was about either, and expecting a proper response out of Thor was like asking a fish to bark. Steve slid the shield on his arm onto the latch on his back and strolled reluctantly toward his companions. He slipped the cell phone from his belt and dialed Fury.  
“What’s going on?” he asked as soon as the ringing stopped.

Fury’s amusement was clear in his voice. “I take it you’re on site.” He had to try not to laugh. “Your mission is an important one. Work with that self-loving, pretty-boy Stark to protect the world from a possible catastrophe. Of course, I mean our friend Thor.” 

A female’s voice could be heard on Fury’s end but no direct dialogue could be understood. Fury spoke to the female, ignoring Steve for a moment. “No, no. That will be all. I’ll be there in just a moment.”

Suddenly, Fury seemed to remember who he was supposed to be speaking to and he continued, “Maintain control until we can find something to do with him.” The woman’s voice came again. It sounded overtly friendly. “I have to go, Steve. Good luck.”

Fury hung up and refused to answer any other calls from the flustered soldier. 

Meanwhile, Thor had his god-strengthened grip on Tony’s iron-shielded shoulder.

Tony watched as Steve placed his all-American cell phone back on his belt. He couldn’t help himself. “When did you learn how to phone?” Tony shrugged Thor off as he taunted S.H.I.E.L.D.’s golden boy. He walked backward in front of the other two Avengers and made a mental note that they were both kind of like living Adonis statues; not that he would ever tell either of them that. 

“Thor, what ever happened with your brother? Did Daddy spank him?”

“Alright, Stark. Why don’t we ease off the confrontational exchanges? I was told to come here alone-“ Steve said the last word with an air of deliberate elaboration. “-for a mission. Apparently Thor needs….” He resisted the urge to use a self-deprivating term like babysitter. “…Companionship until S.H.I.E.L.D. figures out what to do with him.”

“Companionship? When did he turn into a chick? Or you for that matter?”

“Spanking?” Thor cocked an eyebrow. “Chick?” It rose even higher. “I am no Midgardian poultry beast! Nor does my father preform the spanking.” Thor made a face that said he was clearly confused about another one of Tony’s Earth terms.

“Oh no? Does he have a guy for that?” Tony cocked his head innocently to the left. 

“For the spanking?” Thor crossed his arms. “There is no….” His words cut off as he took a deep breath and huffed. “Perhaps I don’t understand.” Thor smiled again and eased. He was not ashamed of ignorance. He simply needed to learn more. “What is spanking?”

“Hmm? Well, it involves a swift moving hand and another person’s bare bottom.“

“Okay! I can clearly see you have this under control. I’m just going to get back on my boat and head home.” Steve looked over his shoulder and found that his ride had gone. “Or I’ll walk. Walking is good.” Steve held up his hand as a parting gesture and turned to go. “It was nice seeing you Thor.”

It didn’t count as abandoning his post. Surely Fury wasn’t serious about having S.H.I.E.L.D.’s strongest weapon guard an insane man who was convinced he was a god. Thor could be oblivious at times but surely he could look after himself.

“Walk? Oh, now you can walk on water? When did this magical power arrive?” Tony stumbled to an abrupt stop having slammed into the bunker. Turning, he opened the door and marched inside and slammed the door shut.

Steve turned back and glared at the bunker’s metal door. Much as he hated to admit it, while it was possible to get off the island, it would be difficult. Captain America weighed the options. Fury wouldn’t be happy if Steve left, but dealing with Thor and Tony would be worse. 

Still, part of Steve, likely the part fueled by surplus testosterone, didn’t want to walk away from Tony without further conflict. He threw open the bunker door and followed the iron-platted man inside. 

Tony didn’t seem to register the arrival of Steve, as he mumbled to himself. “Stupid dad. And damn potion. Granting powers sixty years later. What the hell is that?” 

Steve smirked and mocked the mumbling man. ”Didn’t realize you had acquired amazing door collision skills either.”

Suddenly realizing he was no longer alone, Tony turned to Steve. His face appeared as he opened the front of his helmet. “Oh my! Such large words. How will I understand?”  
“Maybe you can have your tin-can translate for you,” Steve said knocking on the metal chest of Tony’s suit.

Tony gasped and fluttered back and away from the captain. “Hey! Hey! No touchy the suit. Not tin-can, ass! This tin-can blows you out of the park!” Tony shoved against Steve’s chest, and then brushed at invisible dirt on his own chest plate.

Steve ran his tongue aggressively between his teeth. He wanted to be the better man, but that didn’t really mean he had to walk away. He never ran from a fight before. “Right. Except last I checked, my shield could slice through your armor like paper. And speaking of pathetic things, how many inches does that suit provide you again? Because the last time you shoved me, I recall you had to jump.”

“Oh, Big Man! Got to aim at a man’s height! Not all of us get to be pumped full of super serum.” Tony scoffed and grinned realizing he still had fuel. “But at least I don’t get confused by the simplest pieces of technology.” 

Tony squared up his shoulders and attempted to look down on Steve only to find he was staring at his chest. Only then did he remember that he could hover. So, he lifted into the air and glared down into Steve’s eyes.

“Intimidating,” Steve clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and resisted the urge to laugh. “No, really. The floating…” Steve gestured up and down at Tony. “… That is something else there.”

Tony dropped to the floor with a thud and pushed past Steve. “Something I don’t see you doing.” Tony marched toward the door, stopped, and then turned back to Steve. “Listen here virgin-boy, you can keep your uppity morals and you super serum powers to yourself. I may not be a perfect man by your standards but at least I’m not just leaving the world to clean up my messes. I don’t expect to be taken care of because I took down one little bad guy.”

Steve clenched his fists at his sides and prepared to lunge forward and take a shot at Tony’s exposed face, but his path was blocked by the large girth of Thor’s form.

Steve’s punch landed harmlessly on Thor’s chest. Thor had heard the commotion shortly after the two men had vanished into the bunker. He had sighed heavily and looked to the skies asking his father why he been chosen to bring these two together. Then, he ventured into the single story building and witnessed the two men arguing about height problems. 

Thor had left the men in order to fetch three large glasses of thick liquid that would burn the angry sense out of both men. When he returned, he had seen things had become heated, the wall of a man had moved between the two. 

“Brothers! There is no need to argue and fight now. Save it for after the feast.” Thor handed off a tall, thick glass of mead to Steve. Then, he traveled to Tony’s side. “It is best to fight when your stomachs are bloated and swollen. When the first hit will threaten your ability to swallow down the girth of your meal as it tries to climb its way back into your mouth!”

Thor placed a jug of mead in Tony’s hands and grinned. “Unless of course you’d both like to challenge me before your final meal on Midgard.” There was an undertone of a threat in the blond’s voice. 

Steve and Tony looked over Thor’s mighty form, then at each other. They knew one thing; they didn’t want to fight Thor to get to each other. They decided independently that they would settle things later.

“Alright,” Steve sighed.

“Whatever.” Tony scoffed. “Where’s that feast you promised?”

Thor smirked and lifted his glass into the air. “Ah! The feast!” Thor began to walk to a large door separating the start of the bunker from the dining room where Thor had prepared a banquet with the assistance of a few others.

As the two Earth natives entered the room behind the god, they could smell the many aromas of the delicious buffet and realized they were hungry. They watched as Thor pulled out a chair and stood waiting for his friends to move forward. Then, Tony and Steve’s ears were attacked with uncomfortable words from the prince’s mouth.

“I see now why Fury is so worried about your friendship. I am honored to be the one to help you both realize your love for each other.” Thor watched as the other two men in the room stared questioningly at him. He took note of their uncomfortable faces and his chest bounced with a deep chuckle. He raised a toast and urged the other two men to the table. “To the Brothers Avengers and to growing bonds!”

It was in that moment that Iron Man and Captain America realized that Thor had plans of his own.

“Enjoy!” Thor shouted enthusiastically. “Then we can practice the spanking!”


	2. Special Mead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally gets Tony and Steve to relax and enjoy the feast he's prepared for them. Of course, as the three men consume more and more alcohol, things get more and more interesting. Even Steve seems to be effected by the strange liquid. By the end of dinner, there is music and nudity and a very uncomfortable Rogers with a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for chapter two! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.
> 
> At this point, we were just sort of winging it. We knew we wanted there to be porn, but weren't sure just how to do it. No worries though! There will be a three way and some tension between family and friends in the chapters to come. Plus, Clint and Loki need to be introduced to the party! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The three men sat at a large table that’s surface was covered with an impressive assortment of foods and treats. Thor didn’t wait for the others. He grabbed a large leg from an enormous roasted fowl and lifted it to his mouth. His Asgardian jaws tore through many layers of meat. He continues choking down the poultry as he swallowed the mass with large swallows of mead.

Steve watched the sight of the gouging blonde haired man and shivered with disgust. He turned his eyes to the feast on the table and thought he knew he shouldn’t be surprised by the unusual display, he couldn’t help but ask, “Where did you get all of this? And what are we doing in a bunker for that matter?”

“I’m told that this is the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s private island. This building is a facility that Fury provided for our stay.” Thor devoured the last of his emu leg and grinned. “as for the feast,” he started pridefully. “I prepared this meal myself.”

The Norse god looked at his two friends with a childish expectancy. 

Tony poked at a long dish of some sort of jelly-like substance. “Made this yourself, huh?” I didn’t know you could cook.” He poked at the gelatin again and pulled away unnerved. 

“Yes!” Thor laughed heatedly. “I learned to prepare many things in my years of travel, hunting, and for celebration banquets!” He cocked his head to the side as he watched the uncertain soldiers eye his meal.

Large blue puppy eyes looked over at Iron Man and Captain America. They rested under lightly knitted brows. “It is…” Thor started to ask, concerned. “…to your Midgardian tastes?”  
Thor considered earlier in the day when the Avenger known as Hawkeye had helped him prepare the meal. Fury had sent the man and one other to assist in babysitting Thor. Clint had helped the Asgardian prepare dishes suitable for consumption by mortal men. Thor had been told that his human friends would appreciate the extra effort. However, it seemed that he might have made a mistake. If that was the case, then he would have to correct it right away.

“Y-yes,” Steve stuttered nervously. He hadn’t intended to offend the other man. He had merely been curious about the strange condition of their meeting. Internally, Steve found himself fuming at Tony for being so obviously off put by the meal. As a gesture of good will, Steve lifted the bowel of potatoes and placed several spoonfulls onto his own plate. “It looks great, Thor.”

Thor’s face lit up with happiness as he felt acceptance from one friend. He then looked to Tony. He didn’t speak but his expression urged Tony to try a bite and give a response.

Tony chewed on the inside of his cheek as he glanced over the table trying to find something that looked safe. Practically climbing over the table, he pulled a bowel of—what he thought must surely be—green beans and placed them on his plate. He took a bite and was surprised to fin it wasn’t as frightening as he had been expecting. “Not bad Thor,” he swallowed and smiled. “Not bad.”

Thor seemed to glow with pride. He seemed even happier by the fact that Tony had tossed himself across the table to get at his portions than he did about Tony eating the veggies. The Asgardian lifted his cup into the air in a toast. “To the Brothers, Avengers!”

Steve nodded his head in agreement and gently lifted his own glass. Inwardly, he wondered how love he would have to stay.

Tony locked eyes with Steve and gestured at the feast while mouthing, “Shawarma after.”

The meal progressed and Thor urged his comrades to eat a minimum of two plates each. Of course, he had devoured far more than the other two men and his ability to gulp down glass after mug of mead was unrivaled. After finishing off another jug of mead to wash down a mouth full of food he’d taken, he begun a new topic. “How should we catch the bear?”

Tony spurted his liquire out of his mouth across his plate. “The what now?! Did you just say bear? What bear!?” He turned to Steve and begged, “Why bear!?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders in confusion. He started to speak but stopped baffled. He tried to think of anything that had previously been said about bear hunting. At last, he gave up and turned to Thor. “What bear?”

Thor tilted his head gently to one side and laughed, “For the spanking, of course.”

Tony’s eyes looked like they might just pop out of his head. “Why do we need a bear for that?!” The shortest man in the room jumped up from his seat. “Why do you even think there is a bear on this island?”

“Why do we need a bear?” Steve repeated, still awed and confused.

“Fuck this. I’m not hunting down a damn bear! I’ve got better things to do then chase down a damn bear with a crazy man!”

Thor looked at his friends and pooched out his lower lip. His pout spoke volumes about his confusion and irritation. “But then how are we to practice the spanking?” The blond looked at Tony and puffed out his chest defensively. “You said we need a bear.”

The other two men stared mind boggled for a long moment. Thor tilted his head further to the side and spoke again. “Do you already have a bear for your personal spanking?” This idea seemed too greatly upset the large man. “I was looking forward to hunting with you both.”

“No! I don’t. And I never sad we need a bear!” Tony turned back to Steve. “I never said that! Did I say that?”

Steve sat silently for a moment and thought about the matter before finally speaking, “Bear… wait. Bare bottom?”

Thor smiled. He finally felt some understanding. “Yes! We need a bear to practice with its bottom and our swift hands.” 

Tony stared at Thor confused. “What?” Then he dropped back into his seat.

“You did say-“

“He’s right Tony,” Steve interjected. “You said he needed a bare bottom,” he snickered. “For the spanking.”

“Do not encourage him.”

Steve covered his mouth to conceal a laugh. “Spanking is a punishment, Thor. Not a bonding experience. And there is no bear. Tony meant to say a naked bottom.”

Thor was indeed confused now. Everything he had thought seemed to be wrong yet again. The Asgardian Prince sat down his cup and pondered for a moment more before speaking. “So, Spanking is a punishment with an undressed bottom and a hand?” He pleaded for Steve to clarify using his large blue eyes.

“Yes. You hit a naked rear end. It hurts. It’s painful. It’s a form of punishment. Not usually wild animals involved,” Steve clarified.

Tony looked at Steve in disbelief. “I told you not to encourage him! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Tony looked at Thor and clarified, “You don’t involve animals. That’s creepy. Tony done.” After that odd statement, Iron Man grabbed another glass of alcohol and chugged it down until he chocked. 

Thor nodded as the information processed. “I see. Yes, this makes a lot of sense.” With a mighty chuckle, Odin’s oldest son shook the bunker. “What a mistake that would have been. Could you imagine the beast’s surprise?!” Thor continued laughing.

Tony rolled his eyes as he wiped a hand across his chin. “Yeah, just imagine it. Imagine the death!” He lifted his hands into the air dramatically. “The great horrible death!”

Thor raised an eyebrow at his ironclad friend’s alarming display. He judged the situation and laughed again. He turned towards the Captain and grinned. “It seems the man of iron has a stomach of cotton.”

Steve couldn’t help but to chuckle, “So it seems.” Though, even as he mocked Tony, Steve couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. “At least he’s having fun.”

Tony chugged down the last of his mead. “Bears aren’t fun! Have you seen what bears do? They rape your face with their claws!” Tony dropped his mug on the table. “I won’t have this!”

Steve grinned. “I think you’ve had enough.” As he spoke, he refilled his own glass and let the sharp liquid roll down his throat. It couldn’t get him drunk, but it certainly tried harder than anything he’d had before.

“You’re not my mom!” Tony pulled Steve’s glass from him and downed as much as he could in one go.

Steve’s joy ebbed slightly. “You’re actually managing to become even more obnoxious than usual.” He snatched his glass back and held it out of Tony’s reach.

Thor tossed back another mug of the delicious, esophagus –burning alcohol and slammed the empty cup on the table with a loud sigh and then a cheer. “What a great display! Keep going Tony! Soon you will be celebrating like the gods!” He laughed wholeheartedly as the Midgardians quarreled. 

Tony grabbed a pitcher of mean and poured himself some more. He pulled his helmet off completely before pressing a button in the collar. The rest of the suit unfolded and receded, leaving him standing in his street clothes. “Why is it so quiet in here? We need some music.” He paused and in a drunken slur he shouts, “Because I’m a rock god!”

Steve couldn’t withhold his amusment as he watched Stark down more vile fluid and drop back into his seat. “Rock god? Yeah, okay. Why don’t you two ‘gods’ play some music then. I’ll just watch.” Steve rose his glass in a toast and waited for the show he was sure would shortly begin.

Thor looked to Tony with an expression of amazement. “My brother in arms, I did not know that you were a god of Midgard!” He paused then added, “Though, I did know of a god of rocks who would sing merrily after a valiant battle.” 

Thor shrugged then stood and opened his arms wide. “Come! I would be honored to sing with you and celebrate!” Then, he began a chantey of his native home, Asgard.

Tony thumped his fists on the table to the beat of Thor’s chance since he didn’t know the words. Tony brushed his hair from his face and turned towards the third member of the party. He decided to give the boring Steve a playful wink.

Steve raised an eyevrow and drew his arms up around himself definsivly. “Why did you just wink at me, Stark?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony pulled off his shirt with a, “God! It’s warm in here.”

Steve stood up and strolled towards the exit. He had enough of the bizarre bonding experience. It didn’t help that there was a strange and somewhat familiar buzz teasing the edges of his mind. “Have fun Tony. I’ll see you later.”

“Where you going? Don’t want to party with the big boys?” Tony drew out the last part of the statement with a drunk grin on his face.

Steve rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but turn back and ses, “What big boys? Because all I see is an Asgardian man-beast and you.” 

Tony stood. “Oh, I’m a big boy! I’ll show you just how big.” With that and a triumphed smirk, Tony dropped his pants to the floor.

Thor broke from his chantey and gazed on his friend’s mighty package. A whole grin spread across his face as he billowed out, “My Midgardian friend! Your endowment is to even perfection to the rest of your form, but the shape of your pride is unusual and makes me wonder a few things.”

“Wonder a few- whats?”

“Such as: how you wield it.”

“With mighty skill! No opponent leaves me unsated! Nor they unsated too!” 

Steve blushed and used his hand to shield the heat in his face from the other two men. “For the love of the Lord, Tony! Hide your shame!”

“Oh, come on, Virgin Boy. Would love to know how I do it! We all know it.”

Steve gritted his teeth and seethed. “Why do you keep assuming I’m a virgin? You the one that’s always overcompensating! Or am I mistaking your virginity complex for height insecurities?”

“Don’t think I don’t know how short you used to be, Mr. Rogers!” 

Thor cut in, “Have you never taken the wild flowers of Midgard after an honorable victory?” He thought that question would translate well.

“Who cares? Sex is supposed to be between two lovers. Not a victim and a diva who just wants his ego stroked.” Steve crossed his arms defensively over his chest even tighter and glared at Tony.

“Hey! Hey! I’m not a diva!” His tongue twirled in his mouth for a moment as he gathered his lost thoughts. “I’m a rock star! And it is not my ego they are stroking! If you don’t know that then we need to teach you more than I thought.”

“Forget it, Tony. You understand about as much about affection as you do about music.” Granted, the insult felt a little weak, but he was going to go with it. “So, Mr. Tonedeaf, I’ll just leave you here with blondie so you two can ‘respect’ each others’ manhoods.”

“I could teach you how to respect someone’s manhood.” Tony stepped towards Steve almost threateningly with his naked bottom half just hanging out. It was strangely excited for Tony being so intoxicated. That made it worse.

“Indeed! We should all respect one another. Our manhoods are something to celebrate.” Thor was more than a little drunk and found the two other Avengers quite amusing. He tried to keep up with their conversation as he moved between them and wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

“You should relax and enjoy more mead my friend. There is nothing more to do out there than watch the waves roll against the sands of this island, and what a waste it would be to leave with Tony is such high spirits. And I am interested in learning more about you Midgardian warriors.” Thor laughed and hugged Steve closer. “After all, your ‘manhoods’ alone are something to inspect.”

“Inspect away!” Tony laughed and wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders from the other side after playfully punching the patriot. “Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, Spangles, we should all be naked and trade wielding techniques!” 

“T-techniques?!” Steve asked, his eyes wide with fear. “Techniques for-for what?”

“Oh, I think you know. Don’t play so innocent.” Tony leaned further onto Steve’s form.

“I’m just,” Steve started as he slowly pulled away form the other men. “I’m just gonna go.”

“Thor! Don’t let him leave! He needs to stay. He needs to understand!” Tony pulled Thor’s face down to meet his own. He stared into Thor’s blue eyes with his own just inches away, wide and doe-like.

Thor looked between the two men and made a choice. He grabbed ahold of Steve’s shoulders with both arms and pulled the man into a close embrace again. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” He gave a look between amusment and seriousness. “It is endlessly impressive how the two of you can manage to still stand and fight after stomaching so much of my special mead. I never expected so much control for a couple Midgardian men. Not even the two of you.”

“Special mead? What’s in it?” Steve asked nervously, realizing that the buzz he felt might be the tingle the long-forgotten sensation of being drunk. “Forget it, I don’t want to know.” Steve looked over at the stumbling Stark and sighed. “Listen Tony, you’re wasted.”

“I am not sir. I have been and this is not wasted.” Tony turns to Steve trying to control the doeyness of his eyes.

Thor laughed out loud again and looked at the shorter man to his left. He took a moment to really take in Tony’s muscular form. He couldn’t help but gawk first at he exposed face, then at his handsomely carved chest with a glowing plate at its center, and finally he gazed lower. 

“This is the mead of Midgaurd with drops of my home made brew mixed inside.” The Asgardian grinned proudly as he held Steve in place with ease. He pulled out a small vile from his armor with bright gold fluid resting inside of it. “A drop of this can weaken the lower warriors of my home world. I had imagined that you mortals would fall from the first pint.” 

Tony looked from the agasted face of Steve to the vile Thor held. “What is in this? Exactly” Tony cocked his head to the side. “I want to study this” he reaches for the vile. “The world needs this.”

“It is my own concoction,” Thor started while still staring at Tony’s privates. He lifted the vile above his head, easily putting it out of Tony’s reach. “My brother taught me how to make it years ago."

Steve shuddered in horror and pulled out of Thor’s grasp. “That sounds suspiciously like drugs you know.” He stepped toward Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tony you’re naked, put your pants on.”

“Drugs! Drugs!” Tony look at Steve confused. “Why would Thor give us drugs?” Tony turned to Thor and seemed to finally take notice of the face that Thor was fixated on his privates, not that it really bothered him any. “It’s not nice to give us drugs and not tell us about it until now!”

Thor finally looked up and met Tony’s drunken gaze. “There are no drugs. There is only my liquor elixir.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “That’s a drug Thor. You’ve inebriated Stark and now he won’t put his damn pants on. Come on Tony, let’s get some clothes on you, cover your disgrace, and get you laid down. Okay?”

Thor grinned and turned his attention toward Steve finally. “You didn’t seem to mind before. What now, are you afraid of loosing your senses, Captain?”

“Ohhhh!” Tony said.

“I’ll have you know my senses are fine Thor, you and Tony are the ones I’m worried about. After all, unlike you two, I can’t get drunk.” Steve put his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow. “So, yeah. Tony put on your damn pants!” 

“All the world is waiting for you! And the powers you possess!” Tony danced around the two men purposely staying out of Steve’s reach. “Cause your wonder Woman!” he twirled around Steve a few times before stopping in frond him placing he hands on his hips mirroring Steve. “Pants are for losers.”

Thor laughed and clapped his hands. “Glorious singing, Tony! A great display.” He urged the drunken billionaire on a moment longer before finally releasing Steve. “Steve? If it is true that you can’t feel the bliss of a night of drinking?” A strange, almost seductive smile spread across his face. “I don’t believe that anyone can escape from my brother’s potion. Loki has skill when it comes to bringing men together. It’s one of his better traits. Even I can not fight of the effects of his elixirs.” 

“Tony you should be ashamed of yourself. Your privates are tossing in the breeze.” Steve shook his head in disgust and allowed his arms to fall lax to his sides. “Look Thor, I’m not sure you should be administering anything that Loki gave you. That aside, I can’t get drunk, it’s simple, it’s a side effect of the super serum.”

“How very sad for you. But…” Thor crossed his arms and made himself taller. “… I would bet you that you are wrong.” After challenging Steve, Thor looked back to Tony and smirked. “You’re privates are very interesting. Would you care to see what a god looks like?”

Tony stopped in his dancing to turn back to Thor. “I am … intrigued but this offer? You look so human I always assumed you would be the same in the nether regains as well. Are you all that different?” Tony looked at Steve. “You can’t get drunk? That sucks balls. You should suck balls.”

“No Tony. No I should not.” Steve stepped away from Tony again looking horrified. “And no, I can’t get drunk either. Unlike you. Tony, you’re wasted. Thor, we do not need to see your manhood, Tony needs to put his away!” 

It was too late; Thor had already begun to undo his belt and chest armor. The massive cape on his back clipped off and fell around his feet. The large metal plate on his chest fell away in his hand and he set it aside. “We should become more intimate. It is the fastest way to become comfortable with each other.”

The last of the material covering Thor’s chest was finally pulled away. His rippling Asgardian muscles were clearly visible now and it would only be a matter of time before his bottom half was also visible. 

“You know, Steve.” His abs flexed as he laughed. “If you are so sure you are invulnerable to my brother’s serum, then try more. You will fall under it’s glorious potential.”

“I don’t want any more Thor,” Steve shifted uncomfortably and tried to avert his eyes from Thor’s slowly unveiling privates. “Why-why are you getting naked? Do you two have any idea how inappropriate this is?”

“Do you have any idea how inappropriate it is to stay clothed at a naked party!” Tony came up behind Steve and grabbed ahold of his belt, unhooking it before whipping it through the air.

Thor’s expression was comically forced between confusion and amusement. “What do you mean, inappropriate?”

The three Avengers continued on in their Tony titled Naked Party as a man in the back of the kitchen scrubbed out the last of the three pots from the outrageous cooking section he had been part of a few hours earlier. Clint Barton wasn’t sure how he had gotten put on kitchen duty, but he was looking forward to actually joining whatever party was going on out there.


	3. Eager to Join In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton finally decides to join the party after finishing cleaning up in the kitchen. He's very surprised to find a group of wasted heroes and a call for a 'Naked Party'. He decides that Tony, Steve, and Thor shouldn't have all the fun. Then, he exposes himself as a light weight quickly and things get really interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have two other characters to introduce, but Clint shows up in this chapter and more will come next round. 
> 
> Clint is used as a real party starter here and is portrayed as a light weight drinker of Asgardian lust juice. ~~Maybe its all that sexual tension caused by sexual neglect from his lesbian girlfriend...~~
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far and we hope you like this next installment!

A mild argument had broken out between the modest Steve Rogers and the boisterous Thor over the matter of weather or not Tony Stark’s ‘Naked Party’ was a good idea or not. All three men had eaten well and had many cups of alcohol mixed with some of Loki’s special elixir that made bonding between men easier. Thor had placed small drops of the golden liquid into the keg of mead and he’d served it up. Now, Tony was running around emotional and nude, Thor was feeling mighty fine and enthusiastic about taking his own clothes off, and Steve was becoming more and more embarrassed for both of his comrades. 

While all of this was going on, Clint Burton had been put to kitchen duty in the back without anyone else’s knowledge. He had helped Thor prepare the meal the other three Avengers had devoured, but was sadly left out of the party and left to wash dishes and clean up the mess the Asgardian man had made. Finally, after finishing the last of the dishes and picking up the last scrap of meat, Clint let out a sigh of relief and decided he would try and greet his louder partners. After all, Fury wasn’t sending anyone to pick him up until the end of the weekend. He figured he might as well make the best of things.

Clint wasn’t in his Hawkeye gear when he emerged from the back of the building into the dining room. He was in a tight black tank top with a hood lined with a deep purple that was resting over a light grey long sleeved shirt, a pair of well fitted dark jean pants, and a pair of black and silver high top boots. He wondered into the dining room with a smile on his face. He stopped at the door after uttering only half his greeting as the vision of what was going on sunk in. 

“Hey guys! How is every-?” Clint stopped near the door to the kitchen and stared at the most interesting thing he’d seen in months. There, standing in front of him was a naked billionaire playboy, a half naked beefcake with the most luscious locks of blonde hair, and a fully armored patriot who was looking quite uncomfortable. “Uhm,” honestly, he wasn’t sure what to say. “Captain, what’s going on in here?”

“Aww! Clint! You have finally joined us!” Thor turned to the sound of Clint’s voice first. He was still laughing from the sight of Tony ribbon dancing around Steve with his own belt.   
“Thor,” Clint acknowledged the god but he was more concerned about what was happening behind him. “Is everything alright?”

Thor grinned and nodded. “Indeed. These two were just feeling the fun of playful bonds I think. Come, brother Hawkeye! Join us in our naked party!”

Clint’s jaw dropped open a little. “N-naked party? I’m sorry. Did you just say naked party?” He didn’t know if he should laugh or run. He finally realized that Tony was drunk off his ass and decided to call out to Steve again. “Hey! Rogers! You need any help?”

Steve looked toward Clint in shock. “When did you get here?” He shook his head as if it didn’t actually matter after all and looked at his friend beseechingly. “Help? Yes please. Tony is plastered and has lost his mind and Thor has decided drug abuse is a great bonding experience. Say, you wouldn’t happen to know of a way off this island would you?”

“Sorry, Captain. No way off this piece until Fury sends the ship and that won’t be for another few days.” Clint rubbed the back of his head with one hand and stared concerned at Stark and Thor. “Tony. Dear god.”

The younger man couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the weirdness he was witnessing. “Put your pants back on.”

Tony stops ribbon dancing with Steve’s belt, turns to Clint with a pout. “Why is everyone so against pants!” when he gets no immediate response he flips the belt into the air again swirling the belt around him as he begin to make he way around the entire room. Squeezing Steve’s ass as he passes behind hm.

Thor walked over to Clint’s side and gave him a full pint of the special mead. He secretly dropped in an extra drop into the cup just to help push things along. “Here you are Clint.”

Clint stared at Tony as his hand ventured down to squeeze Steve’s buttocks and nearly choked on his own breath. Then, he looked to Thor who had offered him a drink. “Oh. Thank you.” He took his first swig and his head rolled around as he tried to fight the intensity of the drink down. “Good god! What’s in this?”

Steve felt Tony grab his rear and a look of shear terror washed over his face. To make matters worse, at that precise moment he looked up to see Clint taking a drink from Thor. “No!” He shouted out, but it was too late. “Clint! Damn it! That’s the drugs!” Then, fearful of what Tony was planning to do behind him, Steve whipped around to face the shorter man, a look of frustration on his face. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing nancy-boy?”

“Nancy-boy? How dare you I am a dancy-boy sir. And I am trying got get you to play with meee. You’re no fun, you know that? You need to loosen up.” Tony looked past Steve to see Clint pulling away from his mug. “Yeah, Clint joining the party!” Tony pranced past Steve toward Clint and Thor laughing happily.

The room danced around Clint for a long moment before anything focused again. “Drugs?” he asked in a haze. Then, he looked down at the mug in his hand and realized what Steve was trying to tell him. “There are drugs in here?” He looked up at Thor with a hurt expression of being tricked. 

“No. No. No.” Thor started. “It isn’t that. It is an elixir that heightens the pleasure of drinking!” 

Clint nodded slowly and closed is eyes. “Right. So it is a happy drug.” He tried to make a serious and upset expression at Thor as he tried to think of how to scold him but the sight of Tony moving towards his side made him crack and grin and giggle again. 

“Hey shorty! Where’s your shorts? I can see your little iron man, Stark.” Clint’s face was already flushed with heat and his groin felt an old familiar pulse that made him wiggle his hips a little to try and loosen the tightness of his britches. 

Tony giggled at the “little Iron Man” crack and stumbled toward the now red-faced man. Catching himself on Clint’s shoulders he straiten himself up and smiled broadly into Clint’s face be for planting a sloppy drunken kiss on to his face, at time miss the intended targets of his lips. Tony giggles again as he pulls away. “You are much more fun then that poop face over there.” Tony turned his head back to Steve and stuck out his tongue.

Clint started cracking up. Seeing the look on Steve’s face he tried to block the sounds with the back of his hand but it didn’t help.

Steve looked at the performance in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but words refused to form. So instead he buried his face in his palm and shook his head slowly. “So that’s it then? I’m screwed. You all are completely gone and you’ve descended into illegal homo-centric actions.” He looked up at his three drunken companions with a face that said they should all be ashamed. “You lot are not worthy of the country you serve. You all…you just…” Steve threw up his arms, unsure what he was even supposed to say. Then slowly, a thought occurred to him. He blinked once, then twice. Then realized he felt oddly sensitive about the entire ridiculous situation. His mouth slowly opened in shock. “Holy shit, I’m drunk.”

“You’re not as screwed as you’re goanna be, if I have anything to say about it.” Tony crawled atop the closest table in his best drunken sexy cat way.

Thor roared with laughter before walking over and handing what was left of the drink he had given Clint to Steve. “Here. I believe the boy had already had more than he can stomach.”

Clint couldn’t stop from smiling. He was in an insanely good mood and everything around him seemed to be brighter, happier, and more exciting than ever before. Somewhere, deep inside his mind, his conscious told him to get out while he still could. To just wonder off into the island and jack off until he passed out. But the waking part of him thought that was all just silliness and that this was way more fun. And really, when was the last time he had fun? It wasn’t like Natasha was giving him any.

That thought made Burton giggle loudly again and he had to place his hands on his knees just to stay up right. “You kissed me!” He yelled at Stark. Then, realizing he spoke a little late he then looked at Steve. A sudden idea came into play and he walked over to the strong soldier. There was an adorable sway to his step as he walked over.

Steve took the mead from Thor and looked at if contemplating his options. Did he really want to join in this hectic so-called naked party? Drinking what, to Steve, was obviously drugs would in no way excuse his behavior in the waking hours. Even more terrifying was the prospect of what he might do under the influence of the liquid. After all, both Tony and Clint seemed to have succumbed to some rather unsavory desires. However, before he could make a decision for himself, Clint began sashaying forward. Steve took a step back cautiously. “What?” He asked suspiciously of the oncoming man. 

Clint moved closer until he was right on top of the taller man. He looked up at him, his chin almost touching Captain America’s neck. He grinned and asked, “Is it true you’re a ninety year old virgin?” His hips pressed forward and his stiffened need pressed to his leader’s leg through multiple layers of fabric.

Thor was content in that Steve had taken the mead and he had ventured over to where the show pony was doing some tricks. “Are you enjoying yourself, Iron Man?”

Tony looked up over his shoulder at the blond smiling down at him. “Most people call me Tony.” Smiled Tony seductively as he bowled his back pointing one leg out be hind him. “And yes, yes I am.” Tony switches legs, smiling a ferial grin as he watches Clint rub up against Steve.

Steve fluttered back, alarmed by the sudden contact. “Clint! Good Lord!” Steve shrieked his voice tinged with fright. He tried to collect himself as he stumbled back a few paces. He took a deep breath and leveled his voice before answering Clint’s rather obtrusive question. “Yes. Yes okay?” Steve looked angrily at Clint then to Tony, to Thor, and back to Clint again. “I’m a virgin! A ninety-year-old fucking virgin! Are you satisfied? Now get the hell away from me!” 

Clint’s baby-gold brows knitted together and his pretty eyes stared sadly at his friend. He wasn’t sure what made him feel sadder: the fact that he had just been so rudely left in a cold space in the room, or the fact that his buddy had never experienced sexual pleasure in ninety years. Still, his bad-ass turned puppy-face was staring at Steve. “I’m so sorry.” Lord knows what he was apologizing for.

Thor grinned and reached out a hand. He gave Tony’s thigh a good squeeze and then gave his bottom a good smack. “Ha!”

“AAA!!!” Tony jumped at the force of Thor’s hand before locking his eyes on Thor. “You LIER!” Tony bellowed “ You horrible, horrible LIER!” Thor blinked at him. “You told me you didn’t know what spanking was.” Thor blinked a seconded time. “You seem to have a firm grasp of it from where I’m standing.”

Thor cocked his head to the side. “Spanking? Ah! Yes! The spanking! I see.” He chuckled loudly. “Well you did tell me I needed only my hand and a naked bottom.”

Clint’s body straightened and the form in his tight jeans became even more apparent. He let out a breathy sigh that sounded a bit annoyed. “Figures.”

Steve was about to accept Clint’s apology but suddenly the man’s attention seemed to be elsewhere. Steve shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply. “It doesn’t matter,” he said to no one in particular. “You all are drunk and drugged. So under this one circumstance I’ll keep your indiscretions to myself. But if you want to keep your positions in life secure, I highly recommend that Fury not find out about your sexual misdeeds.” 

Thor looked to Steve and made his usual ‘I’m not quite getting it’ face. “Misdeeds?”

Clint looked over at Thor and Tony. His eyes widened as he remembered Tony’s nudity. Seeing the man’s rather well tanned ass just hanging out in the air made him whine a little deep in his throat. Then, he coughed to clear the bubble of heat in his stomach and looked back to Steve. 

“You know, Captain. They have issued a few laws since your time.” He shyly twirled his foot in a small circle on the floor. It wasn’t the sort of thing he normally talked about but these men were his comrades and they were all unbelievably sexy. He was a 21st century guy and he couldn’t help but notice. After all, he felt like his dick was going to break the seams of his pants if things didn’t move along. “Guys and guys isn’t globally excepted or anything. But in the U.S. …” His ears lit up to match his cheeks.

Tony looked back over at Steve and Clint realization dawning on him. “Oh yeah! That’s right Stevie.” Steve looks up at Tony. “You're the symbol of the gayest country in the world!” Tony collapsed onto the table in a fit of giggles.

“Gayest country in the world? Misdeeds?” Thor looked from the other two men back to Steve. “Explain, please.”

Steve’s jaw shuddered when he tried to speak. This was all news to him. “Homosexuality is legal?” Steve stared flabbergasted. He almost said something rather nasty, but then stopped himself and shook his head from side to side, ashamed of his own prejudice. “Well,” he said calmly. “All right then. Good for them, I guess. So it’s, um, not a mental illness?”

Clint looked up and shrugged. “They call it equal opportunity. Gay Pride is kind of a big deal. I have a few friends that invite me to parades sometimes. It can be fun.” His thighs pressed together and he shifted in place. “Look, is anyone else rock hard right now? Would you feel bad if I undid my pants? It’s starting to hurt.” He wasn’t really asking anyone in particular. He just wanted the pressure to ease up.

Tony slowly stopped giggling and looked up at Clint. “Well don’t hurt yourself man, that’s madness!” He glanced down at himself and noticed the still growing erection that had formed with out his knowledge. “And I can’t say that you are alone.” Tony sat upright on the tabletop and poked Thor’s side with his fingers purely because it was within reach. “I never understood why it was considered a mental illness to begin with. I mean it’s older then psychology by like a couple thousand years.”

Thor nodded as if he understood what the men were talking about. “Ah, yes. Homosexuality.” He continued to nod with his arms crossed. “I don’t know what you mean at all.”

Clint let out a long breath of relief as the button on his pants unlatched and the zipper was pulled down to release the cramped bulge from with in. His hand slipped in and he adjusted his member inside of his dark purple underwear. “Gaw! That’s so much better.” A dorky smile lit up his face and showed off his pearly whites. His hand stayed in his pants a little too long though and he found himself now trying to sooth the throbbing away in small circular gropes.

Steve stared wide-eyed as he processed what he’d just been told and what he was now seeing. He blinked slowly. He looked at Clint and what he was doing was obvious and frankly, Steve had no idea how to cope. He looked down at the mead that still rested in his hand. He’d been holding it the entire time and now the liquid sloshing around in the mug was starting to look better and better. At least liquor made sense. Steve shook his head one final time as if to clear all the thoughts away and in one clean motion he knocked back the entire glass. It burned his throat as he swallowed down the hearty fluid. No sooner did he set the empty mug down on a nearby table did he feel his head spinning. He blinked a few times to clear the blurriness of the room. He opened his eyes as wide as they would go and finally snickered, “Damn, Thor.”

Clint stared in awe, as his superior seemed to absorb the entirety of what he could only take a large mouth full of. “Damn, Steve!”

Thor grinned and took another swipe at Tony’s ass in celebration. “That’s how a real man drinks, right Stark! Wonderful! Wonderful! Now,” Thor shouted through the hall as his hands gripped at the last belt on his body. “The fun begins!” Thor pulled his hand away from his form and with it went his belt. His pants dropped to the floor and he thanked Loki mentally for the chance to bond shamelessly with his brothers, The Avengers.


	4. Naked Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting heated as Clint starts off the official party with a swift hand and a sensual confession. Tony doesn't like how Clint's pressing up on Steve though, and the battle for Steve's affections starts! Bruce watches with intrigue and wonders how far it will all go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continual support. 
> 
> This chapter was suppose to start the hard core stuff, but it was short and filled with more prep. Seems we're good at lengthy starts and teases. ENJOY!

Tony tumbled to the floor blinking unsure of exactly how he got there. His right ass cheek had a low throbbing going on but the sound of Thors final bits of clothes hitting the floor caught his attention. Tony looked up at the now nude demi-god and let out an exasperated. “HO dig-ady”

Clint Burton had begun to loose himself in the sensation of his own hand. His back arched back a little and his hips jutted forward as he continued to stroke his hard on through his plum colored underwear. His mouth lolled open just a bit as he began to pant. He smirked as he felt a familiar tingle build in the mass of his balls. He continued to pet himself while things happened around him. 

Thor stepped away from his clothes and walked over to the table they had all be feasting at. He moved to the right and grabbed the large keg from the floor and lifted it above his head before sitting it on top of the table. “Feel free to indulge boys! Tonight you will become men!” He poured himself a fresh glass. “Tonight we feast, wine, and party. Tomorrow we shall hunt together and bring down a beast together. Then, we shall celebrate our bond with more mead and fowl!”

Clint paused from his heavy petting and looked over to see the doors to the kitchen swing. He thought for a moment then laughed, not that anyone was paying attention. “Oh yeah. That guy’s still here. I wonder if we shouldn’t avoid feeding him.”

Clint had gotten a ride from his estranged college, Bruce Banner. Bruce had taken to setting up a small lab out back and had avoided all of the dirty work of the kitchen or babysitting anyone. Now the scientist had entered onto a very unusual set.

Bruce walked in, looked around, and was like “Da Faq.” Then decided the scene looked as though it could be a crazy experiment and because no other scientist he knew would ever get the chance to experiment with a bunch of burley male supper hero’s he decided to stick around and watch the outcome of this experiment. So he walked over to the table and took a seat. And silently began his quest of watching. 

Steve stumbled around the room as the alcohol and Loki-toxins set in. He giggled uncontrollably as he watched Hawkeye fondle himself while Thor stripped and Tony rolled about the floor. “You people are insane,” he said with a giddy lilt to his voice. He could feel a sharp buzz between his ears and warmth spreading in his finely sculpted abs. “Is it hot in here?” He said as he bumbled to and fro. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and officially joined the naked party.

The god-of-thunder was finally completely naked. His uncircumcised genitalia hung impressively. Even at half-massed it was too heavy to lift very high. He was very satisfied in his friends’ easy-going attitudes. Thor looked down at Tony’s adorable rolling form and grinned. “Is that how you prefer to spend your time when celebrating, Tony?”

Tony smirked up at the Assgardian prince continuing to roll about. “It is the traditional ‘Midagrdian’ way to calibrate.” Tony rolls under to table toward that nearly nude captain with a giggle.

Clint’s hand finally slipped out of his own pants and he walked over to the Captain. Wanting to get to him before tony had the chance. “So, Captain,” he moved closer and then slid behind the blue pants wearing man. “What are the chances that you’d be interested in exchanging some purely friendly affections?” He put on his cutest smirk and awaited the time traveler’s response. 

Meanwhile, Thor was left to his own defenses as his comrades distracted themselves with each other. He decided that he might as well give the ‘midgardian way’ a chance and dropped to the floor. He laughed loudly in a joyous burst as he started to roll around on the floor. The tile was cold to the touch and the action felt very childish, and indeed, exciting.   
Steve looked to Clint with a goofy grin. “Friendly affections?” Steve asked with a giggle that was equal parts amusement and confusion. Then he looked down to Tony who was rolling across the floor. “Having fun there Stark?”

Tony came to a stop and flipped himself into a sitting position, before smirking up at Steve and the closing in Clint. “More than you know, Cap-cical.” Tony crawled past Steve to curling around Clint’s legs. “Hey little buddy, how you feeling over here.” Tony smirked running his hands over Clint’s still clothed thighs. 

Clint grinned down at Tony. He could see his erection pumped pants half blocking his view of the rich-boy’s face. The feeling of having Stark’s hands simply touching him sent him into a blushed heat. “Better now that you’re down there.” His awkward grin grew wide. “What about you, Tony? Do you like friendly affections? I was hoping Rogers might be up for it but now that I’m thinking about it, you’re damn hot too.”

Thor continued rolling about, laughing and humming happily. 

Tony’s smirk widened as the archer spoke. “How friendly we are talking about here? And don’t deny you wanted me first, you just though you had a better changes with grandpa Virginia over there.” Tony lifted himself slightly and stage whispered “You don’t though, he’s held it this long I don’t he’ll give it to you now.” Tony glanced darkly at Steve before continuing his whisper. “We may just have to take it from him.”

“I’m not from Virginia,” Steve said with a snarky little laugh, then his eyes squinted as he listened to Tony speak and began to realize what he meant. “Oh that! Yeah!” He turned back to Clint and shook his head excitedly. “I’m a virgin. Yep. Never even kissed a girl until I was the Captain.” He quickly covered his mouth and leaned toward Clint to whisper, “Don’t tell Tony that!” He pulled away then and smiled at both men. “But hey! I’m up for friend time,” he slurred as he spoke, opening his arms in a gesture to hug them both. “I can do anything you guys can!”

Tony dropped from Clint’s legs and rolled on the ground laughing whole-heartedly. “Don’t tell me! Who needs to tell me! It was written about in all the papers! Dad kept clippings!”  
Clint’s mouth hung open for a moment as he watched his two idles—though he wouldn’t call them that to their faces—as they conversed with one another about Captain America’s precious virginity. He was becoming more aroused as he witnessed Tony’s sensually toned abdomen stretch out as he pawed playfully towards Steve. Clint noticed he was salivating a little too much. He licked his lips and looked from Stark’s well-cut body to Roger’s immaculate form. He suddenly felt irrationally needy. 

The well acclaimed straight-shooter was overwhelmed with two very clear thoughts. First, he knew he wanted to taint America’s All Star and wreck his seventy-year virginity. Secondly, he wanted to explore the experience of Iron Man’s iron-hard form and learn from the promiscuous playboy all the reasons why the women just wouldn’t leave him alone. These truths forced Barton to swallow thickly. 

“So,” he started a little too timid for the mead circling through his system. “Are we going to do this?” His hand ventured back to his throbbing groin and he held the pain at bay with a firm grip.

“Do what?” Steve asked, suddenly flustered, as though he’d just forgotten everything that had been said. His eyes traveled curiously over Hawkeye’s body and his eyes became transfixed on the bulge that Clint was now massaging beneath his palm. “Oh, that,” Steve said with a slight squeak in his voice. Then he shrugged his shoulders as though remembering he was a tough guy and remarked, “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Tony sat back up as he watched confusion and realization settle onto Steve’s face. Then as the older man agreed in his best “tough guy” voice to something he clearly didn’t understand. Tony couldn’t help the dark giggles that rolled out of his chest before and then as he crawled in an advance on the soon to be un-virgined captain.

Clint saw Tony’s advances on Steve and nearly lunged forward and tried taking Stark’s exposed bottom. Instead, he grabbed Steve’s hips and worked his fingers around the hoops and buckles of the Captain’s tight blue uniform bottoms. The skilled huntsman’s digits made quick work of the buttons and main zipper of his part-time superior’s britches. Once the pants were undone, he allowed himself a moment of sweet hesitation. 

Barton’s tense hands pressed to Steve’s lower abs and he began to caress the dips and crevasses that mapped out the soldier’s abdominal strength. “God…” he muttered under his breath. “You really are super human, aren’t you big boy?”

Meanwhile, Thor had finally realized that he was—in fact—the only one rolling around on the floor. This realization inspired him to sit up, locate his Avenger brothers, and left him to contend with a growing arousal he had not expected to feel for at least another hour. Somehow, the sight of Clint fondling Steve while Steve’s legs were beginning climbed up on by Tony was causing his need to flex.

Tony reached around Clint’s hips hooking his fingers into the waistband of Steve’s pants as he bit the back belt loop of Clint’s pants, may as well kill two birds with one stone. With a sharp tug of hands and teeth he attempted to pants them both succeeding in removing Steve’s trousers to his knees and causing Clint to stumble awkwardly. Deciding Steve was naked enough for now he released Steve’s pants and stabilized Clint before actually removing the archer of his own pants.

Steve watched Clint curiously as he worked his fingers into the Captain’s abs. He was going to ask why he was making such strange motions but the tingle that raced through his own body at the contact cause him to pause. A heat rushed to his face, but before he could make any choices Tony was working his pants off. Steve stepped out of the fabric when it hit the floor and he looked between the two men that were crawling on him. He saw Tony reaching out for Clint’s pants and Steve got the competitive inclination to get there first. He stepped forward and pulled Clint toward him by griping his waistband. With one hand he began to caress the small of the archer’s back, while his other hand smoothly unclipped the few lingering buttons and swiftly slid Clint’s pants and boxers to the floor.

Tony giggled at Steve’s eagerness as Clint’s was pulled from his grasp. Tony still felt the giddiness growing in side him and as Clint’s clothes fell to the floor he could not stop himself. With a Growl low in his throat Tony bit Clint’s right butt cheek as he slid his hands up under Clint’s shirt. Smirking at the jump his teeth caused.

The five male Avengers were certainly having an unpredictable night. The four men were naked and aroused beyond mortal explanation. The only clothed defender was the lonely scientist who was watching this interesting scene unfold from his spot a safe distance from the group of horny superheroes. 

The moon lifted higher above the bunker on the private island that shielded all five men from the outside. It’s light dimmed, as its form was forced absent by a swirling mass of strangely colored clouds. Something was happening in the natural world around them. However, the drunken boys were too lost in their intoxicated fun to realize that another entity would be joining their little get together. But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna take a guess at who's on his way? Lets see if you're paying attention. :D


	5. Steve in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is more than eager to get things started. When Barton makes his desires for Steve known, Tony gets a little jealous. In the end, everyone seems to be interested in pairings that Thor isn't sure if he supports or not.
> 
> By the way boys... You have a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued efforts to choke this thing down. :D 
> 
> The porn should be starting next chapter. I hope you all look forward to it. As for this one, we wanted to start deciding who was going where in this naked party conga line.

Captain America stood tall and impressive in the large half-empty dining room. His chemically enhanced body was naked and beckoned for all those who dared to look upon it to do so at their own pleasure. In front of him was the paler, just as immodest nude figure of the greatest archer, Hawkeye. Behind him, Iron Man rested licking his lips after just having bit the right buttocks of the arrow master. If this wasn’t a strange enough scene, Thor and the scientist who harbored the unflavored genetic-monstrosity, Hulk, were also present. The Asgardian prince was watching the his three frisky comrades as they stripped each other bare while—also quite naked—he scratched at his mighty pectorals. Meanwhile, the biochemist watched everything from his secret perch in the far corner of the room.

All four of the men who were currently naked had partaken of a strong mead that Thor had brewed with a special additive; His brother, Loki’s, super special elixir that he had made just for the older prince of Asgard. It had left them all—even Steve Rogers who believed it impossible to ever feel the effects of alcohol again—drunk and sexually stimulated. Now, Tony Stark and Clint Barton were trying desperately to steal the virginity of the hundred-year virgin, Steve Rogers. Their plan was in motion. There was no reason for failure, but they had to remember to stay focused.

Clint had jumped at the feeling of being bit on the ass. He gave a small squeak that was somewhere between the peep of a rodent and the cry of a startled woman. The archer turned and looked down at the overly pleased billionaire engineer and laughed. “How’d you get back there?” 

Clint’s swollen length had jumped up along with him. The pale skin of the member was pulled rather tight and had the glow with a flushed crimson. It’s master looked forward again to Steve. “Oh my, yes.” His hands reached out and locked around the smallest part of the Captain’s waist. “This is mine now.”

Steve chuckled when Clint’s grip tightened on his body. “Sure thing Hawkeye,” he said with a voice laced with pure intrigue. His own hands locked onto the smaller man’s hips and, not knowing entirely what he was doing, he yanked his friend closer to his chest and pressed their torsos together. “This is the part where I kiss the girl.” With those words Steve leaned down and through his drunken haze he managed to lock lips with the archer extraordinaire. Their lips mashed limply for a moment before Steve was able to better control his actions and began to move his lips skillfully—if a bit inexpertly—against the other man’s willing mouth. 

Tony’s eyes widened as he heard Steve call their comrade a woman. He didn’t think the old boy had the snark needed for that in him, but damned if her weren’t apparently wrong. A smile spread across his face as he watched Clint take offence then melt into Steve’s embrace. Tony’s hand idly runs up and down the side of Clint’s leg. A smirk brock across his face a Clint moaned, yes that was something to remind him of a much less opportune moment. Tony sat back on his heels, to enjoy the show for a bit longer.

Bruce leaned in closer to the scene that was unfolding before him, careful not to draw attention to himself. He was having a hard time understanding what had just happened. Rogers was willing engaging in this … shall he call it endearment? And now he had just de-masculinized one of their… he supposed comrades. Not that he was really sure, as far as he was concerned they were a group of crazies ready to explode. He watched as Tony took in the scene on apparently a much happier note, if his nether regions were anything to go off of.

A loud gasp escaped Clint’s throat as he finally, slowly, pulled away from Steve’s lips. He pressed forward and allowed not only his upper half, but his lower half as well to press against the taller man. The gentle movements of Stark’s crafty fingers left a tingle running from his exposed legs, up to the back of his neck, then back down to his toes. He shivered and his ass tightened from the sensation of sexual contact. It was wonderful. Better than he remembered. It wasn’t usually his priority—or even preference—to be with another man most days, but he would surly be called out as a liar if he said that tonight he didn’t want to feel a homosexual accident unfold.

“You’d a damn good kisser, Rogers. I didn’t know you had it in you.” He smirked and pushed forward again, craving the contact of the kiss more than a verbal response. His back arched inward, which pushed his rear out a bit towards the now viewing party member behind him. 

Tony bit his lip as he finally stood from the ground, arching into Clint. “How long has it been birdy?” Tony whispers into Clint’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Tony runs his fingers up the arch of Clint’s back. “Widow, not so quick to open her eight legs?” Tony nuzzles his beard into the nape of Clint’s neck, his eyes glinting up at Steve who seemed content to have Clint clinging to him. 

Steve lightened his grip on Clint’s hips to allow Tony better access to the other man. Drunk though he was, Steve couldn’t help but ponder the act he was now preforming. He’d never indulged with a man before, as he had confessed he’d barely entangled with a woman. It left him feeling hot and reeling. He teetered unbalanced on his own two feet and had to grip Clint’s shoulder to steady himself. He pulled away from the contact to gasp for air but quickly rejoined Clint’s lips and allowed his curious tongue to snake out and lap at Hawkeye’s lips. While one hand had worked up to Clint’s shoulder, the other trailed down to tease at the man’s lower abs.

Meanwhile, unseen by the eyes of any of the detracted men a storm cloud brewed hot over the heads of the Avengers. Thunder crashed outside of the bunker and an unfortunate Loki Odinson was tossed through the vortex and plummeted to Midgard’s cold unforgiving ground. Loki sat up and rubbed his head and moaned, “Well, that hurt.” 

Thor felt a shudder run through him. He was enjoying the view but simply sitting back and watching was never really the prince’s strong suit. Instead, the blonde ventured over and moved his form comfortably behind Stark’s pretty mass. The Norseman grinned as he saw the shorter man’s hips thrusting slowly against Clint’s back end and he knew that at least two of his friend’s had shared a night after mead with other warriors before. This would make things much easier.

Thunder clapped loudly outside as the Asgardian’s left hand gripped at the suddenly delicate seeming thigh of Iron Man’s unshielded leg. The god smirked and gave the muscle and soft flesh there a good grope before sliding his hand up Tony’s thigh. “You have an excellent body,” he complimented while his hand took a thick grab of Stark’s bare ass into his palm.

Tony straightened up abruptly, his head wiping around to see who exactly thought they could get away with a little free grab ass. The Asgardian prince stood proud on both fronts, behind him. Tony shrugged. “Give a guy some warning Thor, good god.” Before turning his attention back to Clint. This wasn’t his first time at the rodeo but some people clearly didn’t understand how to work with others.

Thor cocked his head to the side and stared innocently at Tony as he used his words of partial discipline. He then smiled with a bit of embarrassment marking his expression. His grip loosened as the mortal genius turned back towards his own prize. “I’m sorry if I was not behaving customarily. It is normal for the gods to simply begin. I will try to be more cautious with you and the other Midgardians.” With that, the immortal began to powerfully massage Tony’s rear end. “If you don’t mind then, I’d like to continue. You have a very nice seat, my friend, and I’m rather enjoying getting to know you more intimately from back here.”

Clint pressed back onto Tony’s body as it rocked forward, against his own. He had let out a small snarl to the ‘widow’ joke, but let it go because he was too content in the moment to care about his sexually neglected girlfriend. Instead, he focused on running his hands all over the many shapes of anatomy that Steve’s body had to offer. He worked his fingers over the super soldier’s arms and shoulders, down his chest and sides, back up and around to grip at his sturdy back, then down to work out some of the tightness in his ass. He continued passionately kissing Steve as his brave thoughts led his hand to a more forbidding place directly in front of him and south of the American Flag. He found the eagle and it was more than he’d expected. There was nothing disappointing about Captain America, Hawkeye noted mentally. 

"Seat?" Tony glanced back at Thor and eyebrow raised. "Really? Well, thanks I guess. And no, you may not just jump into things. You have to kind of ease into it." Tony turn to face forward once again. "Take Cap for instance."

Bruce pulled a small Note book from his back pocket and a pencil from he hind his ear. Placing pencil point to paper he prepared to take copious notes.

Steve ignored the confrontation going on behind Clint. The motions of his other friends seemed distant and blurred. All he could focus on was the smooth gliding of Hawkeye's fingertips over his lower regions. He had foggy recollections of another hand, a rougher hand, running similar paths over his drunken body but the image was faint and Steve quickly chooses to disregard it. He found himself entranced by Clint's touch and his hips bucked up into the contact as a low moan seeped from his chest. His own fingers tugged Clint's body closer until their naked chests were pinned and Clint's arm was trapped between their bodies.

Thor smiled at the image of the Captain of the Avengers loosing his senses against the mature touch of the group’s sharp shooter. They looked so perfectly coordinated, but it was to Thor’s understanding that Steve had never done anything of this sort before. Still, their movements together were enjoyable and made him feel that Hawkeye and Captain America were at least getting along. The two men were indeed taking it slow. Clint’s hands were rubbing Roger’s downstairs and Steve was rocking methodically into the man’s petting hand. This inspired the Asgardian god. He decided he would try to be gentler with the humans. “I think I understand. Allow me to try again.” 

Thor’s hands began to slowly massage Tony’s ass cheeks in firm circular motions. Occasionally, he would allow his hand to slip a little lower and tease at the back of Iron Man’s soft balls.

Clint pushed back on Tony’s body more fully and began licking at the Captain’s chest as he continued to play with the soldier’s solid pole.

Tony drops his head to Clint's shoulder giggling softly to himself. A needy Clint is nice indeed and Thor seemed to slowly becoming around to understanding. This was certainly going to prove an interesting event. With another giggle, this time more on the sneaky side, Tony runs his left fingers over the man's arm.

Clint looked back over his shoulder the best he could using his perifreal vision and grinned while his tongue continued to tease their leader’s peck. It had been months since he’d last tried anything this naughty, but the idea of having an orgy with these three men was leaving him sprung-high and eager. He noted that Tony’s fingertips were ridiculously warm and that led him to ponder on about other things. He bet they would feel good stroking other areas. Penetration might not be too bad either.

While the Avengers inside began their tentative play, Loki found his barrings on the unusual island. It seemed to be isolated and the Asgardian found it odd that his father had chosen to throw him there. The raven-haired man breathed a sigh of relief then laughed with amusement. He'd thought for certain that he'd be forced to interact with his wretched brother. It wasn't what he needed right now. His chuckle quickly turned dark and bitter when he looked down into his empty grasp and toiled at the memory of what had just been done. Like his brother before him Loki was now being forced to live his punishment. Odin had stolen away both his staff and powers and left him stranded in Midgard. However, at least he'd be freed from having to deal with his brother's presence. Taking in the surrounding, Loki noticed at last a strange little metal building in the distance. He trekked through the sand toward the structure and wondered what sort of havoc he could wreak without powers. Humans were simple-minded creatures after all.

Meanwhile Steve was enjoying the sensation of Clint's tongue roaming over his pecks. He shuddered and the actions sent heavy ripples down the line of Avengers. A burn scorched his face and he felt his cock swell with unexpected elation. Patience suddenly seemed a fleeting thing and Steve roughly grabbed Clint's mouth and pulled him in for a kiss before tangling his fingers in the other man's hair and yanking his head back to expose his neck. He bit down there and began to taste the soft sweat-tinged flesh of Hawkeye's jugular.

Tony snuggles into Clint’s back his right hand creeping ever close to—if the wiggling of Clint’s bottom is anything to work off of—the correct place. Sliding his hand between Clint’s legs he jerked his wiggling finger upward and away quickly just to pull a sound out of the shorter man.

Clint let out a loud gasp. Then a moan ricocheted out of his throat. Hot breath rushed over Steve’s jaw as he arched his back and cried. The kiss had been enough to send him over the edge. He was a sucker for individuals who had enough guts and strength to force him around to preform as they willed, but then Tony had made an even more startling show of dominance that left him feeling completely helpless. Part of his mind told him to evade, gather his thoughts, and come back when he was calmer and could take the reigns. However, the other part of him wanted to stay exactly where he was. 

That was the part that won out.

“Damn it,” Burton growled. “Tony!” The sensation was hot, quick, and left a lingering burn in his ass. He wiggled about in Steve’s strong oral grip and whined. A dramatic blush covered the archer’s face. Did Steve see that? Does he know? 

His eyes widened as Steve began to suck on his sensitive neck. His erogenous zone: number one. It was all over.

Clint forgot what he was worried about. When Steve finally pulled away, Clint’s resolve was strong. “Sorry,” he smiled up at Steve then looked back at Tony. He leered with a bold smirk on his face. “You want it? Then come put some sugar in my bowl, big boy.” His expression dared Tony to make a move and let him know he wasn’t intimidated. 

Then, he made quick work of Steve’s mouth again while he gripped hard at the super-soldier’s base and tugged.

Tony held his face firmly immune until Clint turn back to Steve, then and only then did he le the laughter rip through him. He leaned heavily on Clint’s back as he tried to breath. Finally gathering himself, he growled into Clint's ear "Alright then I will, my little sugar bowl"

Thor laughed at the expression. He wasn’t sure if he understood the words correctly but he was certain he was right in his translation. It made him quite pleased. Tonight was going to end with all four men being satisfied and much closer, he was sure of it. 

As the Asgardian watched in amusement, his cock lifted higher as he grew more amused and a memory came to him. Wasn’t he suppose to help Steve and Tony become closer? Neither man seemed to have an issue with Clint. In fact, Thor thought that it would be odd to learn that anyone wasn’t fond of the man who was currently sandwiched. After all, he was usually so well mannered and polite. Maybe a bit coy or sassy at times, but generally Burton was a grand example of a competent companion. Even now, he didn’t seem to be putting up a fight with his position. Tony and Steve on the other hand needed encouragement to play nicely together. That was a big part of his mission on this island. 

Outside the bunker, Loki approached the metal box and struggled to open the door. It was heavy, heavier than he'd anticipated and it took him a long moment of tugging before he was finally able to pry it open. When he stepped inside he could smell the lingering remnants of a meal. The scents made his stomach growl but he ignored the sensation, for some unusual sounds had gathered his interest. He moved casually through the bunker and toward the source of the sounds.

Bruce flipped to another new page in his Notebook with a muttered. "Good God they haven't even stated yet." With a sigh he continued. "I'm going to need another notebook, if they keep this pace.


	6. Naked Conga Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move out the way Thor! Tony's got this one under control! -and what Tony doesn't have, Clint can take care of.   
> *nudgenudge* Isn't that right, Captain?
> 
> The three-way gets started while a very upset Asgardian adoptee states his opinion of his brother's ungodly manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there isn't actually a conga line in this chapter, but there is the start of some very frisky interaction! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. Chapter six is a rather long one due to all the initial work-up. We hope that you enjoy it. :D

__**LAST TIME ON BROTHER’S BOND…** not much happened but a lot was said.  
Steve, Tony, Clint, and the Asgardian prince Thor were all naked and exploring the options that lay out before them. Thor was behind a very pleased Tony who was about to try his hand at being the Sugar-Daddy—a name suitable for the task of ‘filling Clint’s sugar bowl’—while prepping his body for the act of penetration. Clint had struggled with weather or not he wanted to try to be more dominant in the quickly—or not so quickly—escalating orgy. He decided he was horny and too eager to say no to both Tony and Steve’s aggressive advancements. With the resolve that he wanted to be that night’s bitch, he stated his challenge to Tony and continued working Steve’s still-growing cock with very vivid thoughts of wild sex filling his mind. Meanwhile, Bruce Banner was taking detailed notes about the whole endeavor, and a mischievous little ice giant had made his way into the bunker.   
EPISODE SIX: Too much sugar is a great thing! 

 

Tony rolled his neck and wiggled his fingers before once again sliding them between Cint's legs, then up to spread his crack.

Thor watched Tony intently. He was eager to figure out just what was expected of him from his Midgardian comrade. He had been scolded many times already for being to forceful, surprising, and abrasive. The god had no desire to off put the three human men, so he watched and learned. 

The archer felt his back end being maneuvered. Tony was well known as a playboy and his track record was highly acclaimed. Clint knew that if Tony wanted to take the bait he’d provided him that he would act swiftly and with an unusual skillful care. At least, he hoped this would be the case. He was still plastered and admitted, “I’ve always been kind of curious what being with you would be like.” He spoke outwardly, his comment andgroginist and easily applied to either the Captain or Iron Man. In any case, both suggestions were technically true. He just never planned to act on those curiosities.

Swirling a finger over the promisingly tight ring of mussel, Tony bit the corner of his lip to hide the smirk threatening to spread across his face. He had been told by previous partners that his smirk was rather unnerving, well their exact words had been " You're freaking me out" so he tried his best to keep it in check these days.

Tony let the smirk brake across his face as clint spoke.

Clint’s hand had begun pumping Steve’s cock more powerfully as the taller man continued to hickey his neck. He could swear he could feel Stark’s brilliant and mischievous mind at work behind him. These two things were driving him insane. He didn’t have the attention span to consider what Thor was up to and he had completely forgotten about Banner. He decided for himself that it was all taking too long. He wanted to pick up the pace.

Steve lifted his head to plant another kiss on Hawkeye and ran his hands up and over Clint's hips, then slid them up higher to pinch and prod at an erect nipple. He was running on pure instinct, he'd never indulged in dirty rack articles so he was left to use his drunken inclinations and the example of his fellow Avengers to lead him. He bent down and nuzzled his face against Clint's neck. He could smell the aroma of the man growing stronger as they motions continued and their arousal grew.

Steve wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. He heard a buzzing in his ears and his body was strung tight with need. It seemed the other men were eager to move forward, but to what? Steve let his hands roam freely over Clint's body, but he wasn't sure how to push things to a more satisfying level. Even in his drunken daze he knew enough about the male body to realize Clint lacked a vital region for proper intercourse.

Thor was pleased to see the three men getting along so well but something still bothered him. His mission was to unite Tony and Steve. He wondered if Clint could be a bridge between the two rivals and the memory of a crazy night in Asgard floated to the surface of his mind. He remembered that—if the male in the middle was willing enough—two warriors could rub swords together inside their center comrade’s body. Thor nodded to himself and decided this might be a possible answer.

Tony noted the confusion flutter across Steve’s face. "You seem a bit lost soldier boy. Do you want someone to guide you?"

Steve looked confused at Tony and nodded his head slowly, then shook it from side to side as if changing his mind. "I got this," Steve said, but he sounded a bit unsure.

Clint looked at Steve’s face and noted the confusion as well. He giggled. “I think we can help you figure it out, newbie. Don't be so intimidated by Stark. Don't mind him. Mind me.”

"Yes Mind him Steve, Mind Him"

Hawkeye pressed on Steve’s chest and pushed him back a little ways. “Thank you Tony.” Clint was amused by Tony’s support. He thought that Stark would have wanted to break Steve in all by himself. He was pleased that Tony had decided to let him have a little fun first. He was also very satisfied with the constant teasing his rear entrance was getting.

Once Rogers was back far enough, Clint bent down at the waist. He placed a small kiss on the tip of Steve’s saluting member and grinned. Finally, he would get to start having some real fun. He dropped to his knees realizing it would be kind of awkward to stay in his current straight-legged stance. This meant breaking from Tony’s delightful touches, but he would soon fix that. As soon as he could manage, he hiked his ass in the air and rubbed his nose along the underside of Steve’s sack. He balanced himself on one arm and used the other hand to pull Rogers forward by his dong. Then, he let his tongue slip out of his open mouth and caresses the burning flesh in front of him.

Meanwhile, Loki crept closer to the sounds on the other side of the bunker. The sound of men's voices echoed through the metal walls and the Asgardian poked his head around a doorframe nervously.

Steve nearly tumbled to the floor alongside the archer. The feeling of the man's tongue was hot and disabling. Steve's hands flew up to laced reflexively into Clint's hair. He thrusted his hips toward the touch and rubbed his length along the surface of Hawkeye's cheek.

Tony frowned as Clint dropped out of reach. That was just rude, really. Brushing the bangs out his face he too took a knee. He decided that now things would have to go a bit faster, can't have Clint thinking he ran the show.

Giggling to himself at Steve’s over eagerness. Tony sucked a finger into his mouth and glanced up at Steve through his eyelashes, blinking in mock innocence. Once the digit was slick enough he seductively pulled it from his mouth and returned it to Clint’s round bottom.

“Oh!” Clint’s mouth opened wide as Tony’s finger violated his body. He gritted his teeth then and took the first few pokes in stride. Then, drunk and content in his place in the world, he opened his mouth wide again. It seemed the party was indeed started. After a large gulp of air, Clint placed his agape mouth over Steve’s throbbing head and began to work it.

Tony looked at the eager Clint and chuckled out, “You better work!”

Loki halted at the room's entrance way and gawked in awe at what he saw.

The men who had been responsible for his last plan's failure were engaging in acts that would have had then tossed off the Bifrost. If the visage of Hawkeye on his knees before the Captain and Tony crouched behind the archer weren't enough, there was Thor. Loki's foolish older brother, nude and watching the engagement as if it were no matter at all. Even more odd, was the presence of Bruce Banner, who seemed to also lack proper shock at what was unfolding before him.

Bruce sighed, "Finally, Finally something happens and what do I have three damn pages left!" He glanced back at them before deciding he could make it back with a new notebook before anything important happened. Quickly, less quietly then before, he stood and darted out the back kitchen door toward the sleeping quarters.

Thor’s inhuman length was now reaching its visible top mass. It could grow thicker when the time of climax finally came, but it was at it’s best without being further stimulated. His foreskin was pulled tight over his lower body. The shaft looked smooth now, save for the few bumps that gave hint to the strong veins that were just beneath the skin. His smooth, moist head was poking out at the tip. 

Thor, with this thick cock, was standing directly behind the now bent over Tony Stark. He took note of Tony’s eager fingering of Clint’s tight rear and he decided one thing, he might want to consider not just shoving his need up the scientist’s backside. After all, Clint seemed to struggle quite a bit with just a finger. It seemed these human men were not as elastic or the same quick fun as his brother.

Loki watched his brother crouch down to Stark's level and shuddered when it became painfully clear what the blond was plotting to do.

"What..." Loki's voice was a raspy whisper at first, but then he found his strength and sheer rage pushed his words out to fill the air of the room. "What the hell is happening here!"

He tossed his cape around his body as he marched angrily into the room. Had he had his staff it might have been used to impale the nearest Avenger.

Clint was a little too far gone. He was downing Steve’s cock like it was Thanksgiving. His head was working over Roger’s entire length. Every time he pulled off there was a loud popping sound. Then a slurping sound followed as he engulfed the thing again. He was too horny and drunk to care about the new intruder.

Tony pulled his finger from Clint as he whipped his head toward the sudden voice. "What the fuck!" Then notice how close Thor was to him. "Fuck, Thor! NO! NO!"

Thor heard his brother’s voice and looked shocked to find Loki coming up over towards him. “Loki?” The prince was clearly intoxicated. The source of his poison was sitting on the dining table by his empty glass of mead. Suddenly, the god seemed to feel a bit of shame for the situation. “What are you doing here, brother?”

Tony scurried away from Thor's reach, shuffling Clint's rear along with him. 

Loki's eyes took in the vial resting on the table and felt fire race through his veins. "Me? Father has discarded me the same as you. Did you think you'd be the only one punished for our little performance in the royal hall?" Loki clenched his fists at his sides and tried not to stutter at how truly enraged and flabbergasted he was by what was still ongoing beside him. "What is this nonsense Thor?"

Thor looked from Loki, to his cock, then to Tony, up to Steve and Clint who were still having too much fun, then back to Loki. “I- well…”

"Gave a performance did you?" Tony asks snarkily now safely away from the two brothers.

He had returned to Cilnt's bottom with gusto feel much safer now.

Thor puffed out his chest. It made him look even bigger. He was compensating for being caught in such an ‘unsavory’ situation by the one person other than his father he did not want to catch him. “Loki,” he started again. “We are bonding after a great feast.” Then, playing the roll of the older brother that he had always been so very good at playing—the one that would frequently send Loki away when the Warriors Three and he would begin their own bonding experiences after a battle and too much mead—Thor gave Loki a stern gaze and said, “You should probably leave.”

Obviously, the man had every intension of continuing with his affairs.

Loki's jaw went slack and he could barely send his tongue out to wet his dried lips. He wanted to speak but his vigor was quickly draining the longer he took in the sights before him. "Thor, this is appalling. Bonding? Bonding! With my potion? You've seduced these men. You're...you all...I can't," Loki stuttered as he tried to fathom how these men had managed to defeat him. Eventually he came to the conclusion that it must have been the woman's fault.

Thor gave a huff and a small leer towards his younger brother. “Loki. I did not seduce them. It was the potion you gave for the purpose of bonding. It was nothing so devious as what you’re suggesting. Now. Go.”

"I'll do no such thing!" Loki threw his arms above his head then gestured down to the mass on the floor. "You see nothing unusual about this? Even you can't be this dense!"  
Tony turned back away from them shaking his head as he devoted his attention to further opening Clint.

Clint didn’t have any intention on stopping either. After thoroughly breaking Steve’s cock into the great new world of blow jobs, Clint decided it was time to try something else. His ass was being penetrated and it felt great. He figured he should see if the captain liked the same thing. His mouth locked around Steve’s balls and his free hand that was covered in lubricating salvia moved between the soldier’s thighs and a finger began to rub around the unprotected exit. 

Steve gasped and jerked away from the contact when he felt the unusual sensation of Clint's moistened digit. "What are you doing?" He panted out the words in surprise.  
Tony slid in a third finger chuckling at Steve’s sudden outburst.

Bruce walked back into the room, two fresh notebooks in he arms. The books hit the floor with a muttled clatter. "What the fuck is? Why? Was he here before I left? How long was I gone" He looks down at his watch be sure it was no longer then three minuets, well maybe four but still. "How in holy hell did this, god I walk out of the room for a second and shit happens, not when I'm here to take notes, no everybody moves slow as molasses then." 

He bends down to retrieve his notebooks and walks back to his seat he'll have to just live it a gap in his knowledge for now. Though really knowing Tony he could probably get some information from him after in a gloating section, if he remembers anything that is.

Clint gasped and moaned. His hot breath rolled over Steve’s lowers. Tony was pulling him apart and loosening him. He could feel Tony’s thick knuckles as his fingers slid in and out of his body. It was almost too much to allow him the mind to speak with. He looked up at Steve in confusion. 

“Trust me. Don’t worry.” His words came out in breathy pants. “Oh god!” He swallowed hard and he had to switch the hand he was balancing on, less he fall from the maddening friction plaguing his body. The pleasure was driving him to stupidity. “Damn it, Rogers. Don’t pull away. Give me your damn cock.”

Clint reached up and grabbed the length again. He tugged the older man forward and swallowed his length again. He deep throated the soldier for his own pleasure and to coax the man to relax. Then, he pulled off and tugged at his hip. “Get down here. Lay in front of me!” He demanded Steve to act, then looked back over his shoulder. “Now. Give me your fucking cock, Stark. It’s loose enough.”

Steve swallowed hard, but could think of no good reason why he shouldn't obey, save for perhaps the screaming Asgardian across the room. However, he decided Thor's affairs weren't his own and he was too aroused to deny Clint anything. So Steve lowered himself to the floor. "What should I do?" He asked once he was crouched on his knees.

Thor glared at Loki. He wasn’t trying to be rough with the boy, but he was very hard and he wanted to pay attention to Tony and the other two. “Loki, please,” he growled. “You are just making trouble. Again! Now this is the last time I will ask you nicely.” His hand ventured to his side where Mjollnir usually rested on his belt. However, he had forgotten that he was naked and that his beautiful hammer was resting with the rest of his clothes in the distance. His hand kept moving though. It ended up brushing past his erect body and he almost paused. Now wasn’t the time to become distracted by his own hand though. He wanted to explore with his friends. He wanted to watch Tony and learn more about the mortal way of bonding. Frankly, the only thing Loki was doing was making the skin around his shaft tighten. “Leave this hall!”

Loki glared right back, he had the odd inclination to run, but ever the antagonist he felt the desire to challenge the older Asgardian. Even in his disrobed state.

“Lo-ki-!” Thor growled with irritation. Why did his little brother always have to be such a pain in the ass? And why did it make Thor want to fuck him into his proper place? Thor was certain that that wasn’t healthy or usually okay, on Asgard or Midgard, with or without mead. Still, Loki had a way of provoking the worst in Thor.

Loki held his ground, trying to ignore the advancements of the engagements on the floor.

Back to the side, Tony was laughing at Clint’s gull. "Okay, Okay, I got a little distracted what with the brothers of mad over there. But fine. You want it now? That's fine. I can do that. No need to be a little dick about it." Tony pulled his fingers from Clint and aligned himself smirking at the shorter man before ever so slowly pushing in.

“Argh!” Clint’s mouth opened in a long whined moan. He hissed at first, expecting Tony to be a little more forceful with his movements. Then, he realized that the bastard was teasing him even more. “Shit,” he growled and panted heavily then looked up. He decided if Tony was going to be like that, that he would just have to occupy his mind a little with the gorgeous man sitting before him. “Do what you want Tony.”

Steve, meanwhile, had been coerced into laying flat on the ground. His shaft twitched just below Hawkeye's chin and Steve giggled nervously as he watched the metal ceiling above swirl in the most delightful patterns.

Tony groaned as he came to a stop completely sheathed with in the frustrated bird of prey. "I think I will Birdy boy, I think I will." He pulled out to the tip and snapped his hips back in with full force. Then, pleased with the sounds that it caused, he repeated the process again on a four count.

Clint screamed once then bit his lower lip. The sudden force was overwhelming. It hurt. It felt great. It was mind numbing. His head lowered and his chin pressed to his chest. With this motion, Steve’s length managed to press against Clint’s nose bridge. Clint opened his eyes and he grinned dangerously. His mouth dropped down on Roger’s full mass and he started swallowing hard. He dropped to his elbows. His arms were straddling Steve’s hips now. His hands locked into the smallest part of the other man’s waistline and he tugged him underneath his own form more. This action left his shaking ass to lock hard in place to brace for Tony’s impacts. He moaned powerfully around Steve’s suffocating form. It felt so fucking good to be between the two powerhouses. 

Clint pulled off with a cry. “God! Tony! Fuck!” He nuzzled the Captains need and slid his hands under his lower back. He lifted Steve’s ass into the air and tried to maneuver the man so that his legs would wrap around his neck so that his ass and balls would be pressing to his face.

Tony laughed first at Clint’s eager repositioning and then at Steve's face stuck some where between awe and fear.

Steve tilted his head back against the chilly floor and grinded his dick against Clint's eager mouth. His abs flexed and tightened as he coiled up and around Clint's head. His hands gripped Clint's shoulders and he cried out, a loud animalistic scream.

Tony laughs again. "Go Cap, look at you learning things." His hand reaches out and pets along Clint's spine as his hips slow to a less demanding but still forceful speed.

"Cease this at once!" Loki demanded, looking at Thor but directing the comment to the room.

Bruce's pencil flew over the paper. Thing were happening extremely fast now and he was having a bit of a time keeping up with them. Bruce continued his notes a bit more content as the thought came to him that he could pull the missing information from Tony by getting him in to a boosting section. That is, of course, if the other scientist remembered anything.


	7. The Climax! Good night Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting satisfaction except poor Thor who has to deal with his pushy little brother, Loki. At least, that's his view.
> 
> Tony would love to argue that his position in the world isn't good enough. He realizes half way through banging Clint that he really wants to be banging Steve.   
> What a greedy man, am I right?
> 
> The last shots for the night will be made and final impressions will be given. Everyone is curious how this will turn out. Especially Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter to the Brothers' Bond story. There is another in the works to the strange AU island series in the works. For now, please enjoy chapter seven!

Bruce Banner, host to the Incredible Hulk, had fought to keep with the quick gestures, the slurred drunken dialogue, and his own thoughts. He had been writing down a mess of notes; taking a very detailed account of the strange behaviors of the world’s strongest heroes. Captain America was having his ass eaten out by the growing naughtier and pushier, Clint Barton, while Clint was being forcefully penetrated by the maddening force of Iron Man’s iron-hard cock. Meanwhile, Thor and his strange villainous brother Loki had begun arguing after the tiniest ice giant had found his way to Earth and into the bunker the Avenger men were spending time in. Loki was downright appalled to see his brother engaging in homosexual activities and claimed that Thor had drugged the other men and seduced them into these uncomfortable acts. Thor, of course, was convinced that what he had done was for the better of the Avenger’s brotherly bond and saw no wrong in it. Bruce had become so disgruntled as he tried to record every bit of information that he had contemplated giving up his traditional recording. However, so much had happened when he walked out the first time. He was almost positive he would miss something amazing if he tried to venture out to get camcorders or audio recorders. He decided he would keep to the notes for now. After all, this was a very interesting series of events and it would be a shame to miss anything else vital.  
Tony was perfectly content as he rocked in and out of Clint, running his fingers over the muscular back. The show that was lain out before him was quite a good one and he had every intention of seeing as much of it as he could, even if that meant he had to slow himself down.

Clint had managed to get the Captain’s legs to wrap around his head. His face was buried in his leader’s balls and his mouth was roughly lapping at his ass. The archer was used to using long-range attracts, but this close combat thing was working out rather well. He could hear Steve crying and he felt the time traveler’s fingers curling and uncurling as they gripped locks of Barton’s short blond hair. It was a wonderful song. Behind Hawkeye’s body, Tony was giving the men a rough, but slow beat to work by. As the billionaire moaned and watched, Clint writhed and whimpered heated air over the soft vulnerable flesh he was working over with his tongue. His eyes were closed tight from the dull pain that throbbed throughout his body as Stark worked his magic. It hurt, but in a way that made Clint acceptant of every thrust. Experience told him that it wouldn’t hurt much longer and Loki’s elixir made him not give a shit.

Steve lifted his hips, using the inhuman strength of his shoulder blades to keep his ass elevated and thrusted again into Clint's mouth. He gasped then a small laugh escaped his panting lips. Sex, as Steve's drunken mind perceived the oral act, was fun!

Tony's fingers slide farther up Clint's back, digging his fingers into Barton's hair as he twisted them with Steve's. Steve's laugh had Tony fighting back a whimper. Part of his muttled mind believed he was the one pulling those happy sounds out of the MUCH older man and that sent his body humming. Thought the part of him that knew it wasn't him set him on fire with an over whelming jealousy. 

Meanwhile, Loki leered at his older brother and took a step forward with his fists still balled at his sides. He dared the other man with his eyes to make some sort of motion. He'd already threatened to forcefully remove Loki and the Asgardian was prepared to defend himself.

Thor could hear the fun of the other men and felt his need for physical interaction grow more intimating. He knew that Loki would be able to see that need and it made him feel an odd emotion that boarded on embarrassment. The Asgardian prince took note of Loki’s defensive stance and sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get the smaller man to leave easily. 

“Fine Loki,” he straightened and crossed his arms with a shrug. “If you will not leave than at least stay silent and occupy your eyes with something else.” He had drank far too much of his brother’s lust potion and he didn’t have the attention span to argue any longer. He turned to face Tony and grinned. One hand gripped the base of his cock and he began stroking the tightened skin there. 

Thor’s eyes took in the delicious sight of the other three men and he moved closer to the set again.

At the center of the three-way, Clint was moaning loudly and growing as he licked and sucked at the Captain’s welcoming back entrance. Barton’s own was throbbing now. The burn had turned from a painful scorch to a numbing pulse that made it impossible to sit still. Greedily, Clint started pushing back against Tony’s hips. A moment later, he was grinding and riding Stark’s body like a drunk professional. 

It took Clint a moment to realize that he had let go of Steve’s body completely to hold himself up with both hands while he used Tony’s impressive physical structure to rub his good spots inside. When he did, he couldn’t make himself really understand how the super human was managing. Honestly, he didn’t care. 

He continued lapping at the enhanced man’s ass until his lungs ached from the lack of proper breath he was getting.

Bruce swallowed down some concern for Tony as he watched the Norseman take in the sight before him. Thor's grin as he approached the unaware scientist set Bruce on edge. Bruce didn't admit to the fact that he liked the nick name Tony had given them, but he had to admit at least to himself that he did consider Tony his Science Bro, and the large penis that was making it way toward his Science Bro was making him very nervous. He knew Tony could bounce back from a lot of things but he wasn't sure if anyone could bounce back from an unexpected attack from that. His pencil nearly stopped as his concern grew but the needed to know what would happen out weighed his need to help his friend. If it got to bad he could help separate them and nurse his friend back to a heath, but hopefully it would not come to that.

Loki cringed and his head cocked slowly to the side as he watched in disbelief as Thor blew him off with a hand wave and was now eyeing the bastard that had ruined Loki's last plan. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Instead he took a quick stride forward and allowed his fist to fly toward his brother's muscled jaw.

Thor took the blow to the jaw and felt something unwelcomed. An old familiar need to strike back at his stupid little brother—who in all actuality was actually normally considered the smarted of the two—in a sexually driven way. Without thinking another moment about the action, the large blond man swung around and clamped his hand around the halfling’s fragile wrist. Thor’s expression was one of a predator now.

“Is that a challenge, brother?” His grin was bold and his chest was nearly heaving with excitement. He wasn’t going to let Loki back down. He had too much to drink and the thought of taking it easy wasn’t even crossing his mind.

Loki shuddered under the sudden grip but didn't let the unexpected response unbalance him. "Challenge? Me to you? Well that's no challenge at all, is it brother?"

“Certainly not, little brother.” Thor laughed deep in his throat. The sound was surprisingly fitting to his large size. It was the laugh the god only released before he was about to conquer an enemy. “You, Loki, have never been a match for me. Oh, but how long it’s been since I last indulged in you. Too long.”

Bruce let out a slight sigh of relief; it appeared for the moment at least that his friend’s ass had managed to avoid a rather traumatizing experience. Though, Loki may not have the same luck if the look in Thor's eyes was anything to base assumptions off of.

Loki did recoil a bit then and it seemed as though it at last occurred to him that Thor had heavily partaken in the elixir as well. Loki suddenly regretted having ever crafted the potion. "Well, now..." Loki tugged lightly on his arm and tried to back away slowly, to no avail. "I was merely expressing my concern."

Thor pulled the tiny man closer to his naked body and locked his free hand on the boy’s slender hip. “You want to play with the big gods, Loki?” His voice was teasing but his offer was real. He hadn’t acted on his sexual interest in Loki since they were both much younger. However, the last time they had kept each other company was the last time for a reason. –but Thor didn’t think that he would leave Loki bedridden this time.

A quiver of terror crossed Loki's enlarging eyes. He tried to yank free of Thor's grip for fear of what might come next. He assumed a voice he hadn't used on Thor since before his original banishment: his reasoning voice. "Look Thor, you don't want to do this with me. You’re merely suffering a delusion from all of the drink. Perhaps the two of us could discuss your most recent ventures instead? And leave your friends to their own matters?"

Thor wasn’t in a negotiating mood. His hand that was gripping Loki’s side tugged at the clothes. “I recommend taking these off, brother. Or else I shall have to help you.” 

Loki wiggled in his brother's grasp but tried not to achieve full panic mood. He often lost control of his grace when he panicked. "I don't think that's wise."

Thor began to lead Loki slowly with effortless force towards the other men. “Suit yourself.” He gave Loki another second to change his mind as they moved towards the fucking trio.  
Bruce's eyes widened as Thor maneuvered his brother toward his friends, unsure of what the large man had in mind.

Tony curled his right hand harder into Clint’s hair growling as his speed increased ever so slightly. He would make Clint regret taking Steve away from him, but he didn't want it to be over just yet and if he played this right he could get at least his tongue down Steve's throat tonight. Tony's left hand gripped Steve's as the other man moaned once again.

Steve thrusted up and deeper into Clint's mouth, gagging all sound that might have come. His hips began to shiver, as his body seemed to remember that he wasn't used to these activities. His fingers wove between Tony's and held the other man's hands tightly as he arched his spine. "Not gonna last," he groaned as pre-come smeared along the inside of Clint's cheek.

Clint heard the call and realized he didn’t want this all to stop yet at the same time as he realized he couldn’t get his head free. He was trying to scream but nothing was coming out. He tried to choke but even that was pointless. He just held on to the smooth floor with his nails and tried not to blow.

Thor placed Loki near Tony’s thrusting form and decided now was a perfect time. He didn’t want to ruin the entire beautiful outfit of his brother. Instead, he reached between the boy’s legs and ripped only his pants from under his robe off.

Loki froze in place, uncertain of what to do. He'd never been confronted with Thor in this state when he himself was not in a similar predicament. He felt he needed a bit of mead before being coaxed into these activities, but it seemed he was not being given a choice. 

“Now that that’s out of the way….” The Asgardian’s need rubbed against Loki’s now exposed ass. Big brother’s hand slid down and began to help Loki lift his spirits. He looked passed his brother and saw Tony’s tight puckered entrance just waiting for something to claim it. Thor’s plan was to take care of his little brother now, but that didn’t mean that he had to leave Stark without.

Tony mewed at the sound of Steve's voice. Why wasn't Steve speaking just to him instead of the room why the HELL was Tony sharing?! Tony doesn't share things! This was fucking madness! His hips speed up his eyes closing to erase the rest of the room’s inhabitants from view, leaving him with just a very pliant and vocal Steve.

Steve's nails dug into the tops of Tony's hands and his body filled the orfice of Clint's mouth and throat in a full thrust. He tilted his head back and screamed, a low growling thing that melted into a wail as his legs locked and his cock shivered. Thick ropes of satisfaction splashed the inner walls of Clint's mouth as Steve finally reached release.

Clint swallowed thickly around Steve’s pulsing cock and nearly blacked out. He was too uncoordinated to escape from the grip. The suffocating fucking of Stark and Rogers had left the middleman out of breath. He gulped down the wet ribbons in his throat and felt his world going black. His body shook as the heat and swelling in his stomach and lower body left him needing release.

Bruce's pencil point snapped against the paper, as he had to wonder just what was going through their minds. He had never seen Steve so freed and had to admit it was quite a nice sight to see indeed. He could certainly deal with seeing it again.

Tony moans as Steve's scream washed over him in waves, it really had no right being so erotic, no right at all. His hips snapped forward three more times in quick succession as his back arched and he growled out his completion somehow managing to turn Steve’s name into a garbled unrecognizable mess.

Steve's body went limp against the floor and he finally slid free of Clint's mouth. Steve pulled his hands from Tony's grip and panted and stared blankly at the ceiling, a dark blush of relief panted his features.

Satisfaction for the hero Hawkeye came in a deep gasp of air and then a powerful snarl-filled scream. His body broke against the air and his release shot out onto the cold surface on the bunker floor. Tears were streaming down his messy face that was red from the stress of the night. 

“To-ny!” The name came broken and involuntarily. Clint heaved violent gulps of air as his back arched backwards and pressed into Stark’s form. After another second of shaking and the last of his solution ruined the ground, Barton fell forward in an unconscious heap. If he remembered that night the next morning, he might feel guilty for his doings. However, he was finally at peace and laid and nothing would remove him from that Wonderland until morning.

Meanwhile, behind the satisfied mess of Avengers, Loki jolted as Thor took hold of him. "Br-brother," he stuttered awkwardly and tried to pull from the hold. The pain that followed the action kept him from moving further. "Let's not do this?"

Tony slid farther up Clint fallowing Steve’s hand as it untangled from his own. Tony flopped himself over Clint’s back and let out a very contented sigh as his eyes slid open and he watched a blush creep over Steve's face and then body. He really had no complaints about today except that he had yet to get a taste of Steve for himself, but he had been privet to some very enjoyable sights. In all truths the day was far from over. He just needed to take a quick breather. Yep! That's all that he needed. Then that uptight little prick would be screaming under him where he belonged, and Clint would really know better then to touch what belonged to him. Yes, Clint wouldn't be making that mistake again. Tony forced himself back to a kneeling position and removed himself from Clint before flopping rather unceremoniously on the floor beside him. He growled at the unconscious man before his eyes slid shut.

Thor grinned and pulled Loki’s arm behind his back and pressed him forward. Loki’s now erect member pressed ruthlessly to Tony’s anus. Thor was determined to see his plan through and didn’t realize that the other men were only human.

Loki gazed down at the exhausted man and tried to steel himself against the floor with his boots. "Thor, think this through, these are mortal men," Loki wasn't about to inform his brother that at the moment he too was a mortal man. "They can't handle us in this way. Especially not right now. Look!" Gestured down to the tired pile. "They're finished."

Thor looked from his brother’s spine, back to the three exhausted men, and leered at them as if they were playing a trick on him. Surely mortal men were not so fragile that they were finished already. A selfish pout appeared on the god’s face. He was horny and had a raging boner. Someone needed to take it. Plus, he had wanted to join his brothers Avengers in their celebration to get closer to them. This was all going wrong!

Bruce stared at the pile of sleep men and began to really worry, Loki seemed concerned for their safety and now that he too looked at the still very active Thor he was beginning to fear for them as well. Perhaps it would be to everyone's benefit if Bruce escorted some of his friends out of the room.

The Asgardian prince grumpily gripped his own length and pressed it against Loki’s rear. He knew at least his dear icy prince could handle the action. Loki was easy to pick up and throw around but he also had an amazing ability to take a hit like only best warriors. It was one reason the boys ever had messed around before. Thor was always impressed with his brother’s endurance. Granted, he had pushed him too far last time, but he had been high off of the great love potion of a very mischievous troll who wanted to teach Loki a lesson through his older brother. This time, he was just a little lust drunk. 

Bruce glanced at Thor once again. Yes! He should defiantly help his sleeping friends. Standing quietly he worked his way around the room hugging the wall then dropped to his knees and crawled over to the snoozing form of Steve. Lifting the slumbering captain by his under arms he began to as gently as possible back them out of the room. Once to a place he felt he could stand and not be noticed, he stood and lifted Steve onto his back then quickly made for the sleeping barracks.

Bruce dropped Steve on to the first bunk he saw, not wanting to leave the others with Thor unsupervised for to long. Lord only knows what might happen.

Loki writhed in his brother's grip and tried to pull his ass out of firing range. "Thor, you mustn't. Listen to me; the elixir has seeped into your mind. Your actions are not your own. Cease this nonsense." A bit of bite found Loki's nervous voice, but he tried to remain soothing as not to further rile his dangerous brother.

Thor growled in irritation as his brother made it out as though he was doing something terribly wrong. He was eager to finally get some much-desired attention and he didn’t understand why Loki had to be such a pain on the matter. “It is your potion, Loki! The one you gave me. To help relax the mind. Not poison it.” 

Returning to the room of debauchery—as he had started dubbing it in his notes—. He was glad to see that Thor was still occupied with his brother and currently ignoring the two sleeping men.

The blonde rubbed his length between the demi-god’s ass cheeks. He then pushed Loki forward so that the smaller man was on his knees over Stark’s unconscious body like a common servant.

Loki closed his eyes and tried to brace for what was coming next. It was clear to him that he wouldn't be stopping Thor tonight.

Suddenly, the idea came to him. Loki was there! The Avengers had been in such a violent mess last time Loki was around, and it had all been Loki’s fault. Loki was Thor’s brother and yet he was the enemy of the god’s Midgardian brothers! Thor saw a wonderful opportunity at hand. He would fix two problems with one fuck!

Bruce worked his way back across the wall toward his friends dropping down to a crawl, his hands wrapping around Clint's under arms as Thor pushed Loki down over Tony. Bruce froze holding his breath as Loki came to his eye level. Thankfully the younger Asgardian didn't take any notice of him and he quickly pulled Clint into his arms stood and damning all to hell ran for the sleeping barracks.

Loki looked down at the limp form beneath him and coughed slightly. Thor was attacking just yet. "Hey," Loki whispered. "Wake up you moron." Loki would normally have no concern for another man's safety, but he didn't want to penetrate the Iron Man in either of their current states.

Thor worked his hand over Loki’s swelling need and grinned ear to ear. He pushed Loki down more and used his other hand to hike up Tony’s ass.

Tony mumbled and swatted at the finger poking against his cheek, before rolling away slightly his eyes never opening.

Thor helped realign his brother’s dick to Tony’s back end and started rubbing the writhing man’s head on the sleeper’s entrance.

Bruce placed Clint on the bed beside Steve and quickly made for the mess hall again. If he had thought he could have carried both men he would have but that didn't seem a reasonable possibility. So now he had to hurry and hope he could maneuver Tony out from under the two brothers.

Tony grumbled sleepily at being man handled. Pepper was getting ridiculously pushy these days. Didn’t she know a genius needed to sleep!

Loki could see only one viable option in this situation. The flaccid beast below would be of no assistance, so Loki, champion of adaptability rolled his spine sensually up against Thor's chest. He tried to ignore the awkward way his silk cape bunched between them. "Brother," Loki purred suddenly. 'Perhaps,' Loki thought, 'He'll go easier if he thinks I want it.' It was a far-fetched plan, but anything to ease impending doom was a good plan.

Thor looked at the back of Loki’s head and felt his aggression flutter away in an instant. It was impossible to stay mad at Loki. He was such a good little boy at heart, that’s what Thor believed. Loki was showing him more affection than he had since before his crimes. It was such a wonderfully serotonin releasing thing. “Loki…” 

Thor bent forward and snuggled into Loki’s neck. His aggressive advances did soften, thought he did continue to rub Loki’s body against Tony Stark’s.

The god began to pant and rolled his body over his seductive brother’s back. He pressed Loki gently forward at first with his own hips, and began penetrating Tony’s back end with a finger tip that had slipped away from Loki’s cock.

Bruce pushed the door to the mess hall open and nearly screamed, quite ladylike, but managed to stop himself. He ran toward the group of men, jumping onto then off of a table that stood in his way. He tripped and caught himself with his hands coming to a stop in front them his hands out stretched in a panic. "STOP! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW! THIS HAS GONE WAY TO FAR!"

Loki's face snapped angrily to Banner as he slid to stop in front of them. 'Are you insane?!' He wanted to shout, but instead bit his tongue and hoped Thor's rage wouldn’t come crashing down on him.

Thor looked up at the man he had honestly forgotten about with innocent surprise. “Oh yes! The green changing doctor!” Then his eyes narrowed as his words sunk in. “What do you want?” He pressed his index finger into Tony’s body and began shifting it inside the man’s fallen body.

Bruce took a deep steadying breath he didn't need Hulk making an appearance now, things were already a mess he didn't need to be adding to it himself. "Thor put Tony down right now."

"No," Thor said curtly.

Loki bit his lower lip and held himself steady, trapped unfortunately amongst the men.

"YES!" Bruce snapped a snarl pulling on his lips.

“No,” the large god replied. He pushed his finger deeper into Tony and pulled Stark closer to Loki’s body.

"Brother," Loki tried softly.

Bruce closes his eyes for a moment taking another steading breath. "What is wrong with you MAN! Is this how you treat you friends where you come from? You just RAPE them whenever you feel the need!?"

Thor didn’t understand why this strange little man in glasses wanted to foil his mission.

"Perhaps, this time, it could just be you and I?" Hopes of saving himself from a fucking dissipated and were replaced with hopes of escaping violent Hulk-induced death.

Thor looked at his beloved Loki and his mind about collapsed. “Loki?” The god dramatically pulled the little giant up and around. He stood there, face to face with his brother now. He was looking into Loki’s eyes with his own large, hopeful, sapphire ones. He had already forgotten the scientist’s seemingly pointless outburst. Loki had offered his mind something much more valuable. Honest affection: the one thing that had been the cause of all this trouble in the first place. 

“Just us?” He locked his hands around Loki’s smaller, paler ones and held them close to his own chest. His eyes glistened with moisture. Just hours before Loki and he had been fighting in Asgard because Loki had said that he hated his older brother and never wanted to be brought back. He had even sworn to kill the prince. Now, it seemed that Loki had finally forgiven him and was ready to come home.

Loki fought back the urge to snap something sarcastic and instead purred, "Of course brother."

“Oh, Loki.” The Asgardian lord was overly pleased. So much so that he forgot himself and leaned down and locked his arm around Loki and lifted him in an embrace before capturing his lips in an overly sensual kiss. Tonight, the two brothers of Odin would make peace.

Bruce blinked unsure what had just happened but seeing his chance to get Tony out he took it. Lifting Tony into his arms, careful to keep himself just out of Thor’s reach. He briskly walked Tony towards the doors and to relative safety. God help him now he would have to do his 'Doctorly' duties and make sure all three men weren't hurt. Why was he with this group of mad men anyway?

Loki felt his heart surge in his chest. A swell of emotions boiled in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he wanted to heave or lean deeper into the contact.

From that moment on, Thor was soft and sensitive in his motions. At least, he was at the start of the dance.

Some time later, Clint had woken to find that he, Tony, and Steve were all in a comfy bed. When he gazed around the room in a tired haze he noticed a very defensive Banner sitting awake next to the door to the sleeping quarters. The man looked rather on edge and Barton wanted to ask him what was wrong, but then he heard the screams from outside of the room. A voice that was familiar but not immediately recognizable belted out in loud whines and cries that made the tired man’s stomach tighten. It sounded like the roughest sex scene he’d heard in a while and some chick was enjoying it.

“Go back to sleep,” Bruce spoke as softly as he could manage. He was staring at Clint now. He looked tired but otherwise all right. As the scientist watched Barton cooperate and drift back to sleep, he took the last note on his page. 

“DAY ONE: End. This event is clearly in need of more study and I hope to be able to convince Loki to assist me in creating another opportunity, assuming of course his brother doesn't leave him to broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'next chapter' will have special things for anyone who is interested; Like maybe an alternate ending and a sneak peak on the next story? Eh...Eh! 
> 
> Thank you all so much reading through this entire fiction! We greatly appreciate all the support. We'd love to get some feedback on how we did, what you did like, some critiques you might have, ext.... :D


	8. Alternate Ending and Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alternate Ending to Brothers' Bond and a teaser for the next story in "The Brothers Avengers" line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!  
> We hope you enjoyed Brothers' Bond and these little extras.

**ALTERNATE –EXTENDED- ENDING**  
Loki felt his heart surge in his chest. A swell of emotions boiled in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he wanted to heave or lean deeper into the contact.

From that moment on, Thor was soft and sensitive in his motions. At least, he was at the start of the dance. Once he was inside and Loki was confortable, he would let loose a little more.  
Clint nearly threw himself out of bed as he panicked himself awake. “What? Who? What’s happening?” The boy sat up in the bed and whined as his stomach clinched. ‘Why does my gut hurt?’ The now slightly hung over man was wracked with the pains of the battle he’d recently survived. 

Steve groaned and looked down at the capsized Bruce. "What the hell?"

Tony watched his friend tumble awkwardly an eyebrow raised. Chuckling as Clint scared himself awake, Tony remembered enough to know why Clint was sore and he really wanted to rub that fact in but somehow it didn't seem right with Bruce still ass up on the ground.

Bruce flopped his legs down onto the floor and lay on his back for a moment before letting out a long quiet. "Ow, that hurts."

"Oh god- I think I'm dying," Clint moaned before the memories of just why he was sore came flooding back as clear as possible.

"No you're not." Bruce answered from the floor dryly.

The hunched over patience's eyes widened in horror as he tried to figure something out. Had he really bottomed out to that dick-weed Stark? Clint dared a peek over in Tony's direction. 'Does he remember?'

Steve sat up and rubbed his head. All he knew was that he hadn't been asleep nearly long enough and the drunkenness was already gone from his mind.

Tony flopped onto his mattress watching Clint as the archer recalled a few things. Tony let a giant shit eating grin mare his fetchers as Clint glanced at him.

An unamused scowl overshadowed Hawkeye’s face. ‘God no. He remembers.’ As he watched Stark’s arrogance grow, he began to resent waking at all and wished he were still plastered. He remembered everything. Instigating Steve into being naughty and everything that came after. His face flushed a dark crimson and he realized something terrible. ‘Natasha was right. I’m not a man at all.’ 

Clint turned his gaze to his hands on the sheet.

Steve looked around the room, memories of only a little while ago flooded his mind and he promptly dropped his head back down to the pillows.

'I raped Clint's mouth,' Steve thought and covered his eyes with the back of a large hand. At least he could take comfort in knowing that he hadn't gotten any closer to Stark than holding hands. Steve felt a surge of pity rush through him for Hawkeye's sake.

Clint figured he had no shame left and buried his face in his hands. ‘How could I be so stupid? What the hell was I think? Stark? STARK?!’ 

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do?" Bruce said forcing himself to stand. He walked back into the kitchen only to reappear dragging a chair. Closing the door he wedged the chair under the handle and walked over to another of the empty bunks. Dropping onto it with a deep tired sigh, this day really was not on his list of favorites. 

"What the hell Bruce?" Tony gestures to the chair.

"I’d like a little warning is Thor decides his brother isn't satisfactory. Now go back to sleep."

"What-?" Tony started.

"SLEEP!" Bruce barked through his pillow.

"We just woke up," Steve complained.

"I don't want to be awake," Clint moaned into his hands.

"But now I'm awake." Tony whined.

"SLEEP! GOOD DAMN IT! I DON’T CARE! JUST SLEEP!"

 

 **TEASER**  
Brother's Bond, Episode two: "Avengers in Loki"  
An "Adventures in Wonderland" sexy parody!

Bruce Banner was so impressed by the information he collected on the Avengers and Loki in their strange sexual adventure together that it gave him an idea: Why not use the men in a series of strange experiments? This round, the scientist decides to make a terribly strong hallucinogen and administrates it to each and every one of the men while they sleep soundly. 

When Steve Rogers awakens the next morning in the heart of the island’s forest, he finds himself in a strange blue and white dress that reminds him of a storybook he’d read in his youth. As he tries to find his way back to the safety of the bunker he runs into some very strange characters indeed. 

Join us next time to walk with Alice Rogers through the illusionist realm of Wonderland. Meet the mischievous Cheshire cat, the all-powerful Red Queen, the ever-quirky mad hatter, and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the other works I have on my dashboard, subscribe to The Brothers Avengers series if you like what you've read here, and leave a nice supportive comment to keep the flames of confidence burning. :D  
> Take care everyone and thank you for reading this first installment to the series.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of part one! Be sure to head over to "Avengers in Wonderland" for the next part in this series!


End file.
